Second Chance
by 1066AndAllThat
Summary: AU. Severus Snape knew he was dying, nothing could stop that, or so he thought.
1. Prologue

**This is my first Harry Potter story, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**~x~**

**Second Chance**

**Prologue**

**~x~**

Cold. Alone. This is how he always imagined it to be; after all, he'd lived most of his life alone, and now he would die alone. Black hair hung limp about his deathly pale face, and he had long given up trying to stem the blood flowing freely from the wound on his neck. It didn't matter; Nagini's venom would soon send him into Death's awaiting arms.

As the darkness in the Shrieking Shack grew thicker, Severus Snape finally lost the battle to hold onto the one memory that had carried him through many macabre years of serving the Dark Lord: Lilly. Drawing ragged breaths, Severus closed his eyes, knowing that at any moment Death's icy fingers would claim their prize.

"Severus…"

A warm hand, a human hand, touched his throat; two fingers feeling for a pulse. He tried, but failed to find the strength to speak – _just leave me to die._ Severus had nothing worth living for, not anymore.

"Severus, can you hear me?"

He knew that voice. With great effort Severus opened his eyes, blinking at the illumination coming from a wand. His obsidian eyes focused on the blonde haired figure crouched over him, studying him. A frown creased Severus' brow. The man appeared older, much older than when he had last seen him – how was that possible?

"Lucius?" Severus rasped.

"Don't try to move, my friend," Lucius Malfoy said quietly.

Severus gripped Lucius' hand feebly. "Too late…"

His words seemingly failed to register with Lucius, as he fumbled in his robes for something. Removing a circular pendant on a gold chain, Lucius looped it over Severus' neck. Severus' eyes widened with recognition: a time-turner. He opened his mouth to protest, but the poison ravishing his body, numbing his senses, drained him of what little fight he had left. Closing his eyes again, he resigned himself to whatever fate awaited him.

**~x~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 1**

**~x~**

Hermione Granger paced the floor of the Shrieking Shack, wondering why she ever allowed Lucius Malfoy to talk her into this. Only a minute had passed since he left, but it was a minute too long. If the Ministry of Magic even heard rumours of what they were attempting to do, she and Lucius would spend the rest of their lives rotting in Azkaban; not to mention Professor McGonagall, who'd given Lucius her full support.

She'd almost choked on her tea the day he had entered her classroom at Hogwarts. At first Hermione thought he'd come to protest at his grandson, Scorpius Malfoy, being taught by a _mudblood_; not that he would have been the first pureblood to make an issue of her appointment as potions professor. Instead he'd addressed her with civility, although his ice-blue eyes failed to hide contempt he held, and would always hold for her.

For a moment she stopped pacing and stared down at the small phial in her hand. This was the reason Lucius Malfoy had sought her out – a potion, powerful enough to render even the deadliest poisons harmless. For years she'd experimented with unicorn hair, until finally, after countless failed attempts, she succeeded in utilising its healing properties. Her discovery soon filled her account at Gringotts with enough galleons to see her through two lifetimes. And despite the lures of fame and fortune, Hermione was more than content with her humble existence at Hogwarts.

Another thirty seconds elapsed, and Hermione felt her anxiety continue to grow. Had Lucius remembered the precise instructions she'd given him? What if he'd turned it too many times? Even as these thoughts took root in her mind, two figures suddenly materialised in the middle of the shack. Lucius Malfoy was knelt on the floor beside another man; Severus Snape.

"Don't just stand there gawking, Granger," Lucius said impatiently.

Snapping herself out of her stupor Hermione rushed to Snape's side. She stifled a cry of horror at his hideous wound, and with trembling hands she opened the phial. Lucius gently raised Severus' head; it would be a shame for him to choke on the very potion that would save his life. Carefully Hermione touched the phial to the professor's lips, emptying the entire contents into his mouth.

Quickly she removed her wand, and, whispering quietly, she watched as the bleeding ceased. She glanced up a Lucius who was watching her intently – they both knew that for this plan to succeed, Severus' wound needed to be completely healed. From her robe pocket she took out another phial, and applied several drops directly onto Severus' flesh. He groaned in agony as his skin knitted together, leaving behind two jagged scars.

"Now what?" Lucius said.

Hermione stared down into the pale face of the man who'd done nothing but mock and sneer at her. "We wait."

**~x~**

A strange warmth spread through Severus' body. Feeling returned to his hands and feet, and his mind grew clearer with each passing second. Air flowed into his lungs with little effort, and opening his eyes he let them adjust to the dimly lit room. He was still in the Shrieking Shack, but the pain in his neck was gone. Gingerly, he raised a hand to his neck, gasping slightly as his fingers ran over the ridges of two scars.

"Severus, thank the gods," Lucius said, rushing towards him.

"What…how?" Severus asked his voice hoarse.

"It is a long story, my friend, but it was Professor Granger who…"

Severus snorted, cutting Lucius off. "Granger?"

Hermione stepped out from the shadows. "Yes, professor, me," she said curtly.

As Lucius helped him to his feet Severus cast his gaze towards the girl, no…woman standing several feet from him. While her wild hair seemed to be somewhat tamed, and her features matured, there was no doubting that this was indeed Hermione Granger: the little Gryffindor know-it-all. Confusion mixed with shock shot through him, and he turned his head to Lucius, his dark eyes filling with questions.

"What in bloody hell is going on, Lucius?" Severus said his voice strained.

"Perhaps it would be best if we continued this conversation in Professor McGonagall's office," Lucius replied.

"No. I want answers, now!" Severus demanded.

Hermione stepped forward, but still kept her distance from him. "Professor, Mr Malfoy is right. It is not safe to remain here; we need to get you to Minerva's office."

Arms folded across his chest Severus watched as she turned and made for the door. Reluctantly, and at Lucius' further coaxing, he followed her out into the sunshine. The stillness of the grounds surrounding Hogwarts was somewhat unsettling; what of the war? What of the Dark Lord? His eyes darted to and fro as they walked, half expecting death eaters to apparate at any moment.

Finally they entered the castle, and only when they ascended the staircase leading to Minerva's office did Severus breathe a little easier. Minerva McGonagall slowly pushed her chair back and rose to her feet as they entered. Severus raised an eyebrow at the tears brimming in her eyes: why did she care if he lived or died; in her eyes he was a traitor, a murderer.

"You did it," Minerva said, shifting her gaze to Lucius.

"It was Professor Granger's potions that saved Severus, Professor," Lucius said, seemingly impressed with her abilities.

Severus glanced over his shoulder to where Hermione stood. Of course, he didn't doubt his own abilities to create such a potion, but how could Hermione – even if she was the little know-it-all – brew something so potent? Shaking such thoughts from his mind, he turned his attention to more pressing matters.

"Well, is someone going to finally tell me what in hell is happening?" He said tersely.

"Take a seat, all of you," Minerva said calmly.

Somewhat surprised by Hermione's continued silence, Severus cast another glance in her direction. _Why couldn't she have been this quiet in class?_ He thought bitingly. But then a still, small voice reminded him that if not for her, he would have already departed from this life.

"Firstly Severus, I must inform you that the war is over. Harry Potter destroyed Voldemort and most of his death eaters are rotting in Azkaban."

His brow furrowed at Minerva's words, but slowly realisation dawned on Severus' face. "Minerva, _when _am I?"

"We are due to celebrate the twelfth anniversary of the Dark Lord's downfall this year," she replied.

Severus sank back in his chair. Twelve years. He'd been brought twelve years into the future. It explained Lucius' greying at the temples, and, Hermione Granger's altered appearance.

"Why?" He said in barely a whisper.

Lucius cleared his throat. "You were cleared of all charges by the Ministry years ago. It seemed only fair you should be given a chance of life in a world without Voldemort, but it was only recently I managed to procure a time-turner, and, of course, Miss Granger only developed her _Venenum_ potion last year."

The blonde wizard smirked at the sheer disbelief on Severus' face before continuing. "I approached Professors McGonagall and Granger two weeks ago, to solicit their help. And as you can attest for yourself, the plan worked perfectly."

**~x~**

Hermione only half listened to Lucius boast about his ingenious plan to rescue Snape. For the first time since entering the headmistress' office she dared to glance in the professor's direction. His usually expressionless features now showed a hint of emotion, proving once and for all, that he was indeed human.

"Hermione…"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, Minerva."

Embarrassed, she quickly averted her eyes from Snape, who was openly glaring at her. She'd assumed after twelve years he would no longer seem so intimidating…how wrong she had been. His black eyes seemed to penetrate into her very soul, exposing her darkest secrets.

"Would you kindly explain to Severus the next step of the plan," Minerva said gently.

Composing herself, she turned to face her old potions professor. "I brewed a potion not only to heal your wound, but to give the illusion that it was healed many years ago. Your body was never discovered after _that_ night, and until now, no one knew what had happened to you."

Hermione paused. She knew Snape was itching to ask her what ingredients she'd used in her potion, and it was all she could do to hide the triumphant smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"As you know, Professor," she continued. "The use of a time-turner is illegal. This meeting therefore is a…a celebration of your return."

"My return?" Severus said.

"Yes. You managed to save yourself after being bitten by Voldemort's snake, and disappeared out of the wizarding world for twelve years. You have recently returned, and accepted an offer to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts."

Snape fell silent for a long moment, and Hermione prayed their carefully laid plans had not been in vain. But surely he would not condemn them to Azkaban…would he? It seemed as if an eternity passed before he spoke again, and when he stood, Hermione held her breath.

Severus cast his gaze between all three of them, finally settling it on Minerva. "When do I start?"

**~x~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone for their reviews, story alerts and also adding this story to their favourites! **

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 2**

Severus had always hated the first day of the new term. The halls of Hogwarts crawled with another generation of dunderheads, as dull as every other student he had ever taught. Well, almost every other student. He stared at Hermione Granger for the briefest of moments, begrudgingly admitting to himself, that she was in fact the brightest witch he'd ever encountered; the two jagged scars on this neck were testimony to that.

In the three weeks since Lucius had hatched his plan to rescue him, Severus had endured hours of interrogation by the Ministry of Magic. Aurors arrived at Hogwarts, asking him questions, wanting a detailed account of his twelve years spent in the muggle world. His years as Dumbledore's spy served him well, and by the end of it all, Severus was sure even Lucius, Hermione and Minerva believed his craftily woven lies.

Of course, within days of the Aurors leaving Hogwarts stories of his 'return' filled the columns of the Daily Prophet. Rita Skeeter had even owled him, offering him a tidy sum if he gave her an exclusive interview. Severus had torn up the parchment, refusing to waste a drop of ink in sending a reply. Once again he found his gaze flickering in Hermione's direction, wondering if she too saw Hogwart's walls as her only defence against unwanted attention.

The sharp sound of clapping dragged Severus from his thoughts, thankful that Minerva was finally dismissing the students from the Great Hall. He longed to return to the solitude of his room in the dungeons, but, he had drawn the short straw, and would be patrolling the hallways until midnight. With an inward sigh he pushed his chair back and stood to his feet.

"Professor Snape," Hermione called after him.

"Yes, Mi...Professor Granger?" He said tersely.

Seemingly unfazed by his cold response she offered a faint smile. "I trust you're well?"

"Tolerably," he said.

A day after the Aurors left Hogwarts Hermione had packed a small case, and, using the floo network had left to holiday with her parents. Severus had hardly taken note of her absence; indeed, he'd taken advantage of it. For several days he'd rooted about in his old potions lab, searching to see if any of his old experiments had survived after all these years. Some had, but he would rather hex himself than give credit to Hermione for her preservation spells.

"I am glad to hear that."

"Is there a reason why you stopped me, Professor?" Severus said impatiently.

Severus saw a familiar flash of irritation in her brown eyes. "I saw this in Flourish and Blotts and thought it might be of some interest to you."

Taking the book from her small, slender hands, Severus glanced down at the front cover: _A Brief History of the Wizarding World._

"It was republished several months ago," Hermione continued. ""You are even mentioned in it, several times actually."

Severus raised an eyebrow at her words. It didn't surprise him that she had already read it, and no doubt could quote entire passages. Part of him was curious to know what had been written about him, but then, no one could ever truly know how he had suffered in the service of Voldermort. Dark, disturbing images haunted his dreams; he'd seen things and done things that made his own blood curdle.

"I'm sure it will prove to be…enlightening," he said dryly.

Hermione bristled at his mocking tone. "I shall leave it on the shelf next time, shall I?"

She whirled around before she could say another word, walking swiftly from the Great Hall. Her robes billowed behind her and for the first time since being brought forward in time, Severus truly felt at home. Even after twelve years, it seemed Hermione Granger still had trouble controlling her temper.

"_She was only trying to be nice, Severus, _a small voice whispered into his mind, _and the least you could have done was to say thank you."_

Severus' lips grew taut, and he lowered his gaze to the book once more, running a long finger down its spine. He didn't want or need anyone being _nice_ to him; what he wanted was to be left alone.

**~x~**

Hermione flopped down into her chair as the last class of the day left her room. Twice she'd had to intervene to stop potions exploding, and, only heaven knew what might have happened if they had. She simply kept reminding herself that it was still a full year until her fifth years sat their O.W.L.S – plenty of time to bring them up to scratch.

Taking up her wand she flicked it once, conjuring up a cup of Earl Grey tea. She wished she had remembered to buy a box of the tea bags at Tesco when she'd been home visiting her parents; the real thing always tasted better than anything she could conjure up.

She tried not to think about Snape's coldness towards her the previous night. But really, had she honestly expected him to thank her, and then invite her to the Leaky Cauldron for a butterbeer? Pushing all thoughts of Severus Snape from her head, she set about marking the day's classwork.

A gentle tapping at the window drew her from her work, and glancing over her shoulder she smiled upon seeing Harry's new owl, Gylfi. Carefully untying the letter attached to his leg, she offered him a treat. While Gylfi happily munched his way through a biscuit, Hermione retreated back to her desk to read Harry's letter.

_Hi Hermione, _

_I hope things are going well at Hogwarts, and that son of mine is behaving himself? Ginny said that you called by the Burrow last week, and I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you. But things at the Ministry are a little crazy right now. There was an incident in Knockturn Alley last week, and we're not quite sure what happened yet. Some in the Ministry think it was purely coincidence; I'm not so sure. It's been a long time since I had a bad feeling about something, and I have a bad feeling about this. I will keep you informed of any developments, but, please, Hermione, don't leave Hogwarts unless it's absolutely necessary._

_Love Harry. _

Hermione stared blankly at Harry's neatly penned words for a long moment. He wouldn't have given her cause to worry unless he was sure something was wrong, but what?

"Professor Granger."

Quickly folding the letter away Hermione lifted her head towards the door. Snape, of all people, stood lurking in the doorway. She resisted the temptation to roll her eyes; he was the last person she wanted to see right now. Instead she forced a smile, and beckoned him to come in.

"Can I help you, Professor?" She asked politely.

For the first time Hermione took in his tall, lean frame. It was still strange to see him after twelve years, so wholly unaltered. His hair was as dark and his skin as pale as she remembered. In fact, she thought him rather handsome - how had she never noticed before? Perhaps it was because she was no longer looking at him through the eyes of an eighteen year old girl.

"Albus Potter."

"What about him?" Hermione said cautiously.

Snape folded his arms across his chest. "I caught him skulking about the hallways last night."

"I'm sure he had a good reason to be. Albus is not a troublemaker."

"I beg to differ, Professor," Snape glared at her. "He was carrying this."

Hermione felt disappointment at Harry's son as she took the Marauders' map from Snape's hand. She wondered if Harry even knew Albus had it. No doubt Harry had filled Albus' head with stories of his days at Hogwarts, but that was no reason for the boy to be wandering the halls in the middle of the night.

Sighing, she said, "I will speak to him this evening."

"See that you do, Professor," Snape said menacingly. "Potter's son or not, as head of Gryffindor you do not have the luxury of showing partiality."

"I am fully aware of my duties," Hermione snapped. "Now if you will excuse me Professor, I have work to do."

She didn't wait for him respond, but picked up her quill, dipped it in ink, and continued with her marking. A few moments later she lifted her head to find he had left without a sound. Reaching for a fresh sheet of parchment she wrote a short reply to Harry and attached it to Gylfi's leg, along with the Marauders' map.

Later that same evening she entered the Great Hall, where the students were completing their homework, and it did not take her long to spot Albus Potter. Making her way towards the Gryffindor table she tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Come with me, Albus," she said quietly.

A few Slytherins jeered, but Hermione glared at them and they quickly fell silent. She didn't say a word to Albus until they were outside of the Great Hall. Drawing him aside into a small alcove she crossed her arms and gazed down at the dark haired boy. Unlike Harry, Albus did not wear glasses, but, even without them it was obvious he was a Potter.

"Would you care to explain why Professor Snape caught you wanderings the hallways last night?" Hermione said sternly. She made it a rule not to show any favouritism towards the younger Potter, or any Weasley's for that matter.

Albus stared down at the floor. "I was only trying to help," he said.

"Help with what, Albus?" She asked curiously.

"I heard dad talking to mum last week about the attack in Knockturn Alley…"

"What attack?" She asked, but immediately remembered Harry's letter.

"My dad was called after they found a woman beaten up in Knockturn Alley. I heard dad say to mum that she looked like you, Professor. Dad then said he thinks whoever attacked her thought it _was_ you. And I was afraid it might be someone in Hogwarts who wanted to hurt you."

Hermione swallowed hard as Albus' word sunk in, and tried to appear calm so as not to frighten him. "Have you told anyone else about this?"

Albus shook his head. "No."

"Thank you for being honest with me, Albus. But, you know the school rules and you shouldn't have left your dorm room, so I'll have to take ten points off Gryffindor." Hermione said gently but firmly.

"But, Professor…" He began to protest.

"This is not open for debate, Albus," Hermione cut him off. "Now, go back and finish your homework. I won't tell your dad you were eavesdropping on him, but you must promise me you won't go looking for anymore trouble."

"I promise," he said, and left without another word.

From the shadows, a pair of dark eyes watched Hermione sink down heavily onto the cold stone floor…Severus had heard every word.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to my Beta, Tracy! **

**Chapter 3**

**~x~**

Still concealed in the shadows, Severus felt an odd stirring in the pit of his stomach. It was something he'd not felt for years; something he thought was long dead. He tried his best to ignore it, but no matter how much Hermione Granger grated on him, he could not simply walk away.

As he drew nearer, the slight tremor of her hands did not escape his notice. Nevertheless, part of him warned he should turn back. Too late. Hermione raised her head, squarely meeting his gaze. Her body seemed to stiffen almost defensively at the sight of him. A muscle jerked in his jaw; was he really that repulsive? But why should he give rise to such thoughts. After all, it was only Hermione Granger, that insufferable little know-it-all.

A thick silence hung in the air until, finally, Hermione asked nervously, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing of you, Professor," Snape replied, staring down at her.

Hermione glanced away from his dark, penetrating gaze. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her to simply disregard Potter and his absurd theories. But, for a split second, her mask slipped and Severus saw fear flash across her face. Twenty years in the service of the Dark Lord told him that there was more to this than what he'd overheard.

Severus took a step closer to Hermione, offering her his hand. "You should go speak with Madam Pomfrey if you are unwell," he said, feigning ignorance.

"I'm fine, Professor," she said tightly, ignoring his proffered hand.

"It may be your intention, Professor Granger, to give yourself a chill by sitting on the cold floor all night," Severus said sternly. "But I would prefer if I didn't have to teach your classes while you recover."

After a long moment, his fingers closed around her small, soft hand and, in one fluid motion, he pulled Hermione to her feet. She stood now, only mere inches from him. Severus was still not quite used to the fact that Hermione Granger was no longer his student. Three weeks was hardly enough time to come to terms that she was now a woman of thirty. Yet, as his gaze swept over her features, he was somewhat taken aback. Her liquid brown eyes surged with intelligence and, he had to admit, she was strikingly attractive.

Hermione swiftly pulled her hand from his, stepping back from him. She didn't take flight as he'd expected; rather, she remained rooted where she stood. He looked at her curiously, crossed his arms over his chest, then waited for whatever it was she had to say.

She mirrored his stance, then spoke in a slow, measured tone. "Whatever you might have overheard Professor, it is none of your concern."

"If there is a possible threat to this school and to one of its staff, then I believe it _does_ concern me, Professor Granger," Severus said firmly.

He noted that Hermione flinched at his words. What was she hiding; what was it that she didn't want him to know? The temptation to simply use legilimency was strong. But without her permission – something she was unlikely to give him – it would be nothing short of a violation.

"My personal life has nothing to do with this school…or you," Hermione said forcefully.

With that, she turned on her heels and disappeared down the darkened hallway. He thought to go speak with Minerva, but quickly shook the idea from his head. No, this was a matter that would require Slytherin cunning if he was to find out just what, or who, had cast a shadow of fear over Hermione. And Severus knew exactly where to start.

**~x~**

Entering the sanctuary of her room, Hermione cast several powerful wards to keep away unwanted visitors. She removed her robe, tossing it carelessly over the back of a chair. For a moment, she paced her room, wondering which pureblood fanatic it was this time who wanted to harm her. She paused in front of the mirror to unbutton her blouse, then tentatively traced her finger tips over the scars on her stomach.

It didn't matter that she was once part of the Golden Trio; to them, she'd always be a mudblood. Despite the attack and ensuing threats, Hermione was nevertheless determined not to live in fear. Harry and Ginny worried constantly about her, as did her parents, but she did not need to be wrapped in cotton wool every time she stepped outside of Hogwarts. And now, to make matter worse, Snape had seen her break down at Albus' words. She sighed with frustration as she sank down onto her bed. Why couldn't he have been snooping in some other part of the castle?

At times, she wished she could return to those days directly after the war, when life had been much less complicated. She and Ron had begun dating in the months following Voldemort's demise and, for a while, everything seemed perfect. A little over a year into their relationship, however, cracks started to appear. It wasn't that she didn't love Ron; she did, wholeheartedly. Rather, the simple truth was that Hermione wasn't made for the limelight.

Ron's abilities as a keeper had launched a dazzling career for him with the Chudley Cannons. He seemed to thrive on the attention, living only for the next game and the next party. Hermione, on the other hand, hated living like she was an odd specimen, just waiting to be dissected. When she'd been with Ron, photographs appeared regularly in the Daily Prophet, some charming, others downright embarrassing. She ruefully remembered their arguments and how arrogant and self-absorbed he'd become. And when she'd been offered an apprenticeship at Hogwarts, he'd sent her carnations with 'congratulations, babe' written on the card – she didn't even like carnations.

It soon became apparent that their relationship was never going to work. She'd listen to him for hours on end nattering on about Quidditch, yet he never once asked her about her studies. The last straw came when rumours flooded the Daily Prophet, reporting that he had been seen leaving a party with Lavender Brown. Learning that those rumours were true almost crushed Hermione. Ron had married Lavender a year later and, according to Harry, they were soon expecting their fourth child.

There were some days she still missed Ron. Hermione often wished they could go back to those simpler days when he'd been her best friend; when they'd been the Golden Trio.

**~x~**

Severus sat in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor, sipping on a glass of firewhiskey. Lucius sat in a wingback chair opposite him, no doubt wondering the reason behind this impromptu visit. Severus, however, was well aware of Lucius' extensive knowledge in the underbelly of the wizarding world, which was what had brought him to his friend's home.

"Are you going to just sit there brooding all day, Severus?" Lucius asked impatiently.

Severus levelled his gaze at the blond wizard. "What do you know of the attack in Knockturn Alley last week?"

"Oh, I see," Lucius smirked. "This is about Granger, isn't it?"

"Yes, Professor Granger," Severus said coolly. "I need to know if this attack could present a danger to Hogwarts."

Lucius took a sip of his own drink. "I wouldn't think so."

"What makes you so confident, Lucius?"

"Rogue pureblood fanatics have been threatening Granger for years," Lucius paused. "She hasn't told you, then?"

Severus stiffened slightly. "Told me what?"

"Four years ago, in Diagon Alley, she was dragged in between two buildings. Merlin only knows what they did to her. It took months for her wounds to heal. From what I hear, she's permanently scarred."

Severus felt his stomach tighten. Hermione's fear finally made sense to him, although it was a wonder she hadn't already checked herself into the fourth floor at St. Mungo's

"Did they ever catch the bastards?" Severus said bitterly.

Lucius shook his head. "They were smart, Severus. No magic was involved, leaving nothing for aurors to trace."

"Do you know who was responsible?" He asked accusingly.

"Neither Draco nor myself had anything to do with the attack on Granger," Lucius said adamantly. "I haven't spent these years trying to clear the Malfoy name only to end up in Azkaban for being involved in an attack on a mud…a muggle born witch."

Despite all his dubious past actions, Severus believed Lucius. The problem now was how to even broach this matter with Hermione. Clearly, she did not want to talk about it, especially not to him. Nonetheless, another rogue fanatic had raised his ugly head. The two scars on his neck were a constant reminder that she had once saved his life, and Severus was determined to repay that debt.

**~x~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**~x~**

The Three Broomsticks was busy, as it typically was on a Saturday afternoon. Madam Rosmerta talked cheerfully to her customers, encouraging first time visitors to sample the pub's famous butterbeer.

Severus Snape sat at a table in the back, quietly brooding over a glass of firewhiskey. A month had passed since his visit to Malfoy Manor and he was still no nearer to uncovering the identity of Hermione's attackers. Nevertheless, Severus continued to keep a close watch over her. He was impressed to find she'd erected powerful wards around her chambers – wards even he would have difficulty dismantling.

The copy of _A __Brief History of the Wizarding World_, which Hermione had given him, sat closed on the table. Despite his sardonic comments, Severus had taken the time to read it, although he'd audibly snorted at claims he was the 'unsung hero of the War'. Much had changed in the last twelve years, that was certain. Yet, as he placed a hand over his left arm, Severus would not wish to return to those dark days for all the galleons in Britain.

A short while later, a commotion at the bar drew his attention. Severus peered through several punters, instinctively reaching for his wand. He pushed his chair back, then climbed to his feet for a better view. Tightening his grip on the wand, Severus' knuckles quickly turned white. It was Hermione.

"They don't serve your kind in here," growled a gangly wizard.

"Professor Granger is more than welcome here," Madam Rosmerta said crossly. "You, on the other hand, are not."

"Wouldn't want to sit near a filthy mudblood, anyway," he sneered, glaring at Hermione.

"Yeah, Zeb," his friend added scornfully. "They should have a sign on the door saying 'Beware, Infested With Mudbloods.'"

Immediately, Severus felt his fury rise. He stepped out from behind the table, ready to stop any curse they might decide to cast at Hermione. Every eye was now on Hermione and the two dunderheads looming ominously over her.

**~x~**

Hermione's stomach knotted as her pulse hammered in her throat, but she would never give those scumbags the reaction they sought. They wanted her to reach for her wand; to give them any excuse to strike her down. Instead, Hermione mustered all of her Gryffindor courage to meet the hateful gazes of the two wizards towering over her.

"Isn't it about time you invented something a little more original than 'mudblood?'" She said dryly. "But then, I shouldn't expect so much from a pair of inbred gits."

The utter shock registering on their faces was victory enough for Hermione. Without waiting for their responses, she turned on her heels and made straight for the door. Once outside, she ducked into a narrow alley, wiping tears of frustration from her eyes.

"Professor Granger."

Snape's low, silky voice startled her, with his tall frame seemingly materialising out of nowhere. It suddenly struck her that he must have been in The Three Broomsticks. She groaned inwardly, just waiting for his usual derisive comments.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

Snape stepped closer. "Are you all right?"

Taken aback, Hermione blinked to reassure herself that it _was_ Snape standing in front of her. Even in the dim lighting, she could see his dark eyes searching her face, as if to be certain she was unharmed.

"I'm fine, Professor," she said quietly. "Really."

"They had no cause to speak to you in that fashion," Severus said bitterly.

Hermione slowly lifted her gaze to meet his. "I've been called worse."

Once more struck by how handsome she found him, Hermione felt an odd fluttering in her stomach. Averting her eyes, she stared down at her hands, wondering what on earth was wrong with her – it was _Snape,_ for heaven's sake.

All she wanted to do right now was to return to the safety of her chambers, and to forget what happened. "Excuse me, Professor," she said.

"If you're returning to Hogwarts I shall come with you." It wasn't a question. "There's no knowing where those flobberworms might turn up next."

"As you wish, Professor," Hermione smiled faintly at him, half convinced that Madam Rosmerta had slipped something into his drink.

As they proceeded silently down High Street, Hermione imagined murderous eyes watching her from the shadows, taking stock of her every movement. Strangely though, she felt safe with Snape, knowing that only a fool would dare to openly challenge him.

Over the past month, she'd noticed subtle changes in his attitude towards her. Even still, he was never without his barrage of belittling comments. In the alley, she'd seen genuine concern in his black eyes and heard it in his voice. She was almost stunned by this change of attitude.

"If you don't mind, Professor," Hermione said, breaking the silence. "I might go see if Hagrid has managed to get his hands on some dittany."

Snape glanced at her curiously. "Dittany?"

"Yes, I've been doing research into its healing properties," Hermione said quickly.

Hermione had trained herself to give short, concise answers whenever asked about her experiments. Even her friends asked merely out of politeness, with no real interest in the answers.

"And what have your findings been?" Severus asked.

"What?" Hermione said.

Snape slowed to a steady pace. "Your research; what have you concluded?"

For a long moment Hermione simply stared at him blankly. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been asked that question. Harry may have asked a few times in school, before his eyes inevitably glazed over. It slowly dawned on her that he wasn't trying to patronise her; he was actually interested.

"As you know, essence of dittany can prevent permanent scarring, but only if taken immediately," she said, pausing, but continued at the slight nod of his head. "I believe I may have found a way to extract certain properties from the plant's oil. In theory, it would remove scars that are months, even years old."

Met with his silence, Hermione wondered if the next words from his lips would be 'stupid girl.' His pale, handsome features betrayed nothing of his thoughts, but there was no mistaking the intensity in his obsidian eyes.

"You might try using boom berries in future experiments," he said evenly. "They've been known to increase the effectiveness of healing potions."

Her pulse raced a little as the fluttering in her stomach returned. He didn't think her a stupid girl, or even think she was wasting her time. If anything, he seemed impressed with her. All at once, she wished she had her parchments, eager to have Snape's thoughts on her theories.

**~x~**

Later that same evening in the Great Hall, Severus' gaze flickered towards Hermione for the hundredth time. Not surprisingly, she'd never made it to Hagrid's that afternoon. Instead, they'd spent most of it discussing her experiment in great detail. Once more he'd been impressed by her fervour and vast knowledge of potions.

As he'd listened to her expound on her theories, he could not help but wonder about the extent of her injuries. But it was obvious to him that Hermione's experiments weren't driven by vanity. He could not fault her for wanting to be rid of reminders of the past. Indeed, if there was any way to remove the dark mark from his arm, Severus would not rest until he found it.

Drawn from his thoughts by the sound of laughter, Severus' gaze lingered on Hermione's radiant smile. However, his eyes narrowed as Ambrose Froggate, Filius Flitwick's successor, leaned in dangerously close to Hermione. Froggate whispered something in her ear, causing Hermione to erupt in another fit of laughter. Severus glanced away – how long had it been since he'd felt such jealousy?

Uncomfortable with his own feelings, Severus pushed his plate aside then rose from his chair. Hermione's refusal to live a life cowering in fear had affected him in ways he couldn't quite explain. Moreover, her self-control in The Three Broomsticks had been quite unexpected. The Hermione he remembered would have hexed those pathetic excuses for wizards, and would have just as quickly found herself sent to Azkaban.

Severus glanced her way once more before leaving the Great Hall. There was no doubt that Hermione Granger had grown up, and was now a brilliantly talented potions mistress.

Severus swept silently through the halls, robes billowing, towards the dungeons. He knew he was being petty, but it galled him to see Hermione hanging onto every word of that narcissistic prick, Ambrose Froggate. Perhaps he was only fooling himself that she could see him as anything other than the 'greasy git.' After all, hadn't he lost Lily over one carelessly spoken word?

"Professor Snape!"

He clenched his jaw as he slowly turned to see Hermione rushing toward him. "What is it, Professor Granger?" he said, his tone brusque.

She didn't bristle as he thought she would. On the contrary, she seemed confused. "I…you left before I had a chance to speak with you."

"I have a lot of work to do this evening, Professor, and I would appreciate if you didn't keep me from it," Severus said coldly.

Hurt flashed in Hermione brown eyes. "I had wanted to show you these," she said, holding up parchments clutched in her hands. "But I will not keep you from your work." Her voice betrayed only the tiniest hint of exasperation.

Severus glanced down briefly at the parchments in her small, slender hands. But at that moment, movement over Hermione's shoulder caught his attention. Ambrose Froggate sauntered their way, and his dark eyes hardened.

"Professor, what's the matter?" Hermione asked, confused.

"It appears Professor Froggate is missing your company already," he replied sourly.

"I thought I'd managed to escape him." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Severus stared at her oddly. "What?"

"Honestly, I don't know what that man said to convince Minerva to hire him. And do you know whose books he tried to convince me to read tonight at dinner?"

"I dread to think," he said acerbically.

Hermione laughed. "Gilderoy Lockhart's,"

Suddenly, Severus felt like a bloody fool. It dawned on him that Hermione hadn't been laughing with Froggate, but _at_ him. Before he had time to think about his actions, Severus took hold of Hermione's arm. "I believe I do have time to spare you after all, Professor."

**~x~**

**Thanks to my Beta, Tracy!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks, Tracy! **

**Chapter 5**

**~x~**

Hermione hurried and reached the teachers' lounge with barely a minute to spare. The low hum of the other professors, quietly talking amongst themselves, greeted her as she entered the room. After taking a few deep breaths, she set about finding a seat. Much to her dismay, the only one available was beside Ambrose Froggate. She had as much desire to sit next to him as she did to have a picnic under the Whomping Willow.

Before Froggate noticed her presence, Hermione quickly moved to stand half-concealed behind a column at the rear of the room. For several weeks, she'd made every attempt to avoid interacting with the charms professor. Clearly, he thought no meant yes, becoming more persistent despite her utter lack of interest.

Once certain that the annoying professor could not see her, Hermione breathed a little easier. The man was so egotistical it was a wonder he was even aware of her existence.

"I did not take you as one to lurk in the shadows, Professor," a voice suddenly murmured directly behind her.

The low, silky voice caused hairs on the nape of Hermione's neck to rise. But a hint of a smile played on her lips as she turned to find Snape standing behind her. His arms were crossed over his chest, and his dark eyes staring straight ahead as he regarded her with a sardonic expression.

"There are a great many things you don't know about me, Professor," Hermione shot back, almost playfully, a hint of a grin on her face.

"So it would seem," he said.

Snape glanced down at her, now with a somewhat quizzical look etched on his face. Hermione boldly held his gaze, ignoring the heat that crept up her neck, threatening to spread across her cheeks. The more she got to know him, the more undeniably handsome he became to her. Each time she saw him, it became harder to quell the feelings he stirred within her.

Over the past several weeks, Hermione had seen a side of him that few would believe existed. She spent increasingly more of her free time with him, discussing topics she had only ever been able to expound on in her own mind. Needless to say, his sarcastic remarks, which grew fewer as time passed, no longer felt like well-aimed daggers. Of course, others were not so fortunate as to escape Severus Snape's infamous barbed tongue.

Hermione's heart raced at the intensity of his gaze, and her hand sought the support of the column. How was it possible that he could strip her bare with one look, for not even Ron had made her feel so vulnerable.

"You have not forgotten about tonight?" he asked, a moment later.

"No, but it's been years since I set foot inside the Forbidden Forest," she said, apprehension clearly showing on her face.

Severus dipped his head, quietly whispering in her ear, "You had best not wander off, then, hmm?"

How her legs didn't immediately buckle beneath her, she wasn't sure. But before another word could be spoken between them, Minerva clapped her hands to commence the meeting. Still very aware of Snape's presence behind her, Hermione nevertheless did her best to focus on what the headmistress was saying.

"Good evening, Professors," Minerva began, "I've called you here to make you aware of a minor incident that occurred earlier this afternoon."

Several of the professors exchanged concerned glances, while others mumbled under their breaths.

"A fourth year Gryffindor smuggled a boggart into school. It has managed to escape and is now hiding somewhere in the school." Minerva said, somewhat exasperated. "I would ask you all to check your classrooms and notify Professor Snape if you find it."

Hermione didn't need to look at Snape to know what he was thinking; after all, his disdain of Gryffindors wasn't a well guarded secret. Caught up in her own thoughts as Minerva dismissed the professors, she did not see Froggate coming towards her.

"Professor Granger," he said with a fulsome smile. "I was beginning to think I'd missed you."

"I arrived late," she said flatly.

"Are you walking back towards the Great Hall?" he asked.

"No, I…"

Ambrose stepped closer. "Then I shall escort you to wherever you are headed."

Suddenly, a hand came to rest on her shoulder. _Severus, thank Merlin_,she thought, relieved.

**~x~**

Overcome with an unexplainable possessiveness for Hermione, Severus glowered menacingly at Froggate. He gently tightened his hold on her, but resisted the urge to smirk as he felt her body relax next to his.

"Professor Granger is to assist me with an experiment," Severus told Froggate.

Ambrose's gaze flickered from Severus to Hermione. His face paled somewhat, and the flash of anger in his grey eyes did not escape Severus' notice. Hermione's vast fortune was common knowledge, and even without using legilimency, it wasn't difficult to discern Froggate's eagerness in pursuing her.

"Perhaps another time, Professor Granger," Ambrose said stiffly, then swiftly left the room.

Severus watched him leave, but the light touch of Hermione's soft hand on his caused an unfamiliar hitch in his stomach. He slowly turned his head, swallowing hard as he looked into her liquid brown eyes.

"Thank you," she said.

The sincerity in her voice caught him off guard, and all he could do was nod in response. For weeks he'd wrestled with his feelings for her, wondering if he was merely fooling himself that she felt the same way. Yet now, as she stood with her hand on his, a glimmer of hope flickered to life.

"Since Minerva hasn't kept us here half the night," Hermione said, "why don't we head out to the Forbidden Forest now."

Severus dragged himself from his thoughts, then said, "I have some paperwork to see to first. Meet me in the main entrance in an hour."

Almost reluctantly, he removed his hand from her shoulder. He noticed a few curious stares in their direction, but quickly murmured that he would see her in an hour, and cautioned her not to be late. Severus then swept from the teachers' lounge, making directly for his classroom.

Not quite an hour later, Severus graded the last of his Fourth Years' parchments. He was somewhat impressed with the calibre of a few of the students in his class, although they could never hope to surpass Hermione. More than once over the past weeks, he'd regretted how he'd treated her in during her school years.

With a flick of his wand, he snuffed out the candles in the room. A moment later, he strode from his office in the dungeons, eager to meet with Hermione. However, as he passed her classroom, he noticed the door was ajar. Severus paused mid-stride and moved closer to take a closer look. Candles burned in the room, so he assumed Hermione was still engrossed in her work. A frown furrowed his brow as he stepped into the room and did not find her at her desk. A movement caught his eye and when he turned to look, he saw a tall, cloaked figure brandishing a knife. His gaze darted frantically around the room until it fell on Hermione, who was crouched in the corner.

The cloaked figure, seemingly aware of Severus' presence, looked straight at him. Suddenly, it began to change shape. But before it could assume his worse fear, Severus pointed his wand, then shouted, _Riddikulus__. _The boggart transformed into a muggle toy he'd played with as a child, then retreated back into a cupboard. Severus swiftly cast a charm on the lock to prevent anyone from opening it; he would deal with the boggart later.

"Professor Granger," Severus knelt down on one knee beside her.

Hermione's body trembled violently, and he instinctively knew the boggart had taken the form of one of her attackers. She flinched as he lightly touched her arm, with the fear he saw in her eyes causing his stomach to tighten.

"Professor," he said, again.

For a long moment she simply stared at him, until recognition finally flickered across her face. Hesitantly, Severus reached out to take her hand in his. When she didn't pull away, he curled his fingers around hers, gently drawing closer to her.

"Are you all right?"

Hermione's lip quivered, "I-Is it gone?"

"I promise," he said, slipping an arm around her. "I won't let it near you again."

As she leaned into his embrace, Severus' pulse hammered in his throat. He closed his eyes and, with every breath, he breathed her in. It had been so long since he'd felt this way about anyone. The revelation hit him with lightning force – he was falling in love with Hermione Granger.

**~x~**


	7. Chapter 6

**I apologise for not posting sooner, but life is a little crazy at the moment. **

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing, adding this story to favourites and story alerting it!**

**~x~**

**Chapter 6**

**~x~**

Hermione waded her way through a sea of students, finally reaching her empty classroom. Her sixth years were on a field trip to Stonehenge, which gave her a rare free period before her second years came stomping through the door. Hermione sighed deeply as she entered the room, trying to forget her unsettling encounter with a boggart the previous night. Fortunately, Severus had been true to his word and had safely removed it.

A satisfied smile played on her lips as thoughts of the dark, brooding professor filled her mind. Hermione had tried, but couldn't erase the memory of being held in his arms. She relived listening to the steady rhythm of his heart, all the while breathing in his earthy scent. She wasn't sure how long she'd remained nestled in his embrace, but he had seemed as reluctant as she had been to pull away.

Naturally, she now felt like a fool. Not only had she been unable to defend herself against a boggart, but she'd collapsed to the floor, paralysed with fear. Whatever must Severus think of her now? Hermione sank down into her seat, wondering if he now thought less of her, or, Merlin forbid, merely pitied her. But as quickly as the thought formed, Hermione banished it, refusing to seriously consider it. She could not believe that her friendship with Severus was based upon pity.

A gentle tap on the window drew her attention away from her thoughts. Turning toward the sound, Hermione raised a curious eyebrow. She didn't recognise the tawny owl waiting patiently, and silently prayed it wasn't another unpleasant letter. After giving the owl a biscuit, she carefully removed the parchment attached to its leg, then settled back in her chair to read.

_Dear Professor Granger,_

_As you know,__we are fast approaching the twelfth anniversary of the Dark Lord's downfall. __We at the Ministry therefore would be most delighted if you, along with Professor Snape,__will attend __the annual celebratory ball as our guests of honour. _

_I shall look forward to renewing your acquaintance._

_Yours Truly,_

_Cornelius Fudge._

Hermione tossed the letter carelessly onto the desk. She wondered what excuse Harry and Ron had given to the Ministry, as they'd never before asked her to be a guest of honour in her own right. Previously, she'd always been invited as part of the Golden Trio. Realistically, she knew she would have to attend, as 'I'm cleaning my cauldrons that night,' would not sit too well with Fudge or the Ministry. She assumed Severus, like Harry and Ron, would somehow manage to escape the drudgery of the ball. Nevertheless, part of her secretly hoped that would not be the case.

Hermione folded the letter and filed it, then turned her mind back to her research. Severus, with his extensive knowledge in potions had been invaluable to her work over the past weeks. In fact, she'd made so much progress that she'd soon be able to start her practical experiments.

"Good morning, Hermione."

Severus stood in the entrance of her door, and Hermione's began to beat a little faster - he said her name. She wasn't exactly sure when her feelings for him had deepened, but after last night, she knew without a doubt she now loved him.

"Good morning," she said, barely managing to keep her voice steady. "Please, come in."

He entered the room, moving with slow, purposeful steps. His dark eyes burned with such intensity, that Hermione thought her heart would burst from her chest at any moment. When he finally stopped in front of her desk, she was suddenly thankful for the chair beneath her.

"I came to see how you are this morning," he said evenly.

Hermione studied his face for a brief moment, searching for any signs of disappointment or pity. She was relieved to find neither, but Severus' manner rarely betrayed his thoughts.

"Severus," she said, swallowing hard. "I…there is something I need to tell you about last night."

He stared at her for a long moment, then said, "You don't have to explain anything to me."

"I want to." She placed her trembling hands on her lap. "I was attacked four years ago. Harry and several other aurors carried out an investigation for months, but found nothing. When the boggart took on the form of one of _them_, I-I…"

Hermione turned away from him, unable to continue. Suddenly, she felt embarrassed for him to see her this way. At that moment his hand came to rest on hers, gently squeezing it. Finally, she dared to meet his gaze, almost afraid of what he would say.

After what seemed like an age, Severus finally spoke. "I have known wizards who have crumbled at less. But you, Hermione, have not allowed this to imprison you, and I admire you for it."

Hermione dropped her gaze once more. "I'm not that brave. Really."

Still holding her hand, Severus rounded the desk, slowly drawing Hermione to her feet. He then tipped her chin, and said quietly, "You're braver than you think."

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat, then fought back the tears brimming in her eyes. After Ron, Hermione had not trusted her heart to another man, until now.

**~x~**

"Severus, what are you doing here?"

The hint of a smirk tugged on the corner of Severus' mouth at the surprised expression on Hermione's face. He'd found her London townhouse with little difficulty, although, he'd known better than to floo directly into the living room. This is, if he had been able to dismantle the wards she'd erected.

"I'm here for the ball," he said dryly.

Hermione hand flew to her mouth as she feigned shock. "Who are you, and what have you done to Severus?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, failing to find any amusement in her comment. "Well, are you going to let me in, or must I stand here all night?"

"I'm glad to see you too, Severus," she laughed.

As he entered Hermione's house he noticed, that she had furnished it modestly, despite having the wealth to be more extravagant. She led him into a cosy parlour, with a fire already burning brightly. Shelves, filled with books new and old lined one of the walls, and pictures, both muggle and magic, were carefully placed about the room.

He cast a glance in her direction, noting her shapely figure in the muggle clothes she wore. But the sudden stirring in his loins forced him to quickly avert his gaze. If only she realised the power she had over him.

Hermione motioned for him to sit, before sinking down in the sofa opposite him. The past weeks had done little to dampen his feelings for her. If anything, his feelings had only deepened. Nevertheless, he was uncertain if she regarded him as anything more than a good friend and was not willing to risk his closest friendship since Lily, until he knew.

"I didn't think you were going to attend tonight," she said, getting straight to the point.

"I had every intention of not attending," he replied.

She stared at him curiously for a moment, but realisation soon spread across her face. "So _that's_ what Lucius wanted to speak with you about."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"He's as shrewd as ever," Hermione observed, but the slight tip of her mouth did not escape his notice.

"Indeed. Apparently, being photographed with the guests of honour will not go to waste in continuing to redeem the Malfoy name."

"Well, you are more than welcome to stay here for the night," she said. her expression coy.

Severus saw the colour rising in her cheeks, wondering if she'd quickly regretted her words. However, he knew he should make other arrangements, for her sake. The last thing he wanted was for the columns of the Daily Prophet to be filled with unfounded gossip, claiming she was in a relationship with him.

"Hermione…" he began, but she swiftly cut him off.

"Come, I'll show you to the guest room." She rose from the sofa. "I'm sure you will want to rest and freshen up before the ball."

Severus almost smirked at her matter of fact tone. Almost.

A few hours later, Severus stood by the hearth in the parlour. He absently watched the flames, which he'd recently stoked with a flick of his wand. While waiting patiently for Hermione, he'd scoured through her extensive book collection, impressed with her choice of titles. Upstairs, he heard her door open and, after a few seconds, he walked to the hall to meet her.

His dark eyes widened at the sight of her – she was stunning. The modest black dress and hooded cloak she wore, only served to accentuate her already shapely figure. Severus suddenly lowered his gaze, realising he was gawking at her like an awkward teenager. But as she drew nearer, he could smell her perfume; the scent gently permeating his senses. As she placed a hand on his arm, he swallowed hard.

Hermione flashed him a disarming smile. "Shall we floo to the ball, Professor?"

"Yes, of course," he said, barely managing to control the unfamiliar emotions.

Once by the fire, Hermione threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace, then said, "Ministry of Magic, Whitehall."

Heads turned as they entered the ball room, with some guests openly gaping at Severus. Others whispered conspicuously, no doubt wondering where he had been 'hiding' for the last twelve years. Soon, the band stopped playing, with the crowd parting to allow Cornelius Fudge through. Immediately, Severus felt uncomfortable. His gaze found Lucius amongst the crowd and his eyes narrowed.

"Welcome, Professors," Fudge said. "We are delighted that you have joined us."

"We are honoured to be here," Hermione said respectfully.

Severus could only bring himself to nod at Fudge. He would rather be anywhere but here. After exchanging several more pleasantries, others began to surge forward to greet them. Within moments, Severus was parted from Hermione and almost instantly bombarded with questions. When Rita Skeeter pushed her way through the throng to him, he groaned inwardly.

"Severus," Lucius said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "So glad you could make it."

"Yes, I'm sure you are," Severus said dryly.

The blond wizard turned to the eager partygoers, then said. "I'm afraid I shall have to steal the Professor away."

"Mr Malfoy," Rita Skeeter said, quill at the ready. "Have you been in contact with Professor Snape all these years?"

"What sort of friend would I be if I hadn't," Lucius replied smoothly.

Before Rita Skeeter or anyone else, for that matter, could fire off another question, Lucius led Severus away. He was not surprised when no one followed; clearly Lucius' former reputation continued to instil a certain amount of fear.

"I didn't think I'd see you here tonight, Severus," Lucius said, once they were safely out of earshot.

"You are a persuasive man, Lucius," Severus replied, his pale features expressionless.

Lucius glanced across the room. "Perhaps I'm not the only one."

"What?"

The older wizard twirled his cane in his right hand, then said in a rather casual tone, "I don't think I've ever seen Granger looking so well."

"I hadn't noticed," Severus replied blandly.

Severus knew Lucius was baiting him. He wanted a reaction. He knew the blond wizard much too well to take what he said at face value. Lucius obviously had deduced that it was not at his insistence that Severus had come tonight. But he would be damned if he let Hermione spend a weekend in London unprotected.

**~x~**

Finally, Hermione found her chance to escape. She made for the nearest exit for some much needed fresh air. But as she reached the door, her path was blocked by a dishevelled, intoxicated Ron Weasley.

"Ron," she said, startled. "What are you doing here?"

"You're looking good, Hermione," he slurred.

Faced with her former lover, Hermione fought to control the torrent of emotions welling up within her. She no longer loved Ron; at least, not in the way she now loved Severus. He stared down at her, with a look she knew only too well. He wanted her.

"Where's Lavender?" she asked, gulping nervously.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "At home with the kids."

Suddenly aware of the danger she was in, Hermione side stepped him. "Goodnight, Ron," she simply said.

"Hey, I only just got here." He caught her arm. "Come on, 'Mione, how about one dance, for old time's sake."

"Ron, let me go."

"I still think about you, about us," he said ruefully.

"Don't, Ron," Hermione said, trying to free her arm. "Go home to your wife."

"What happened between us?" He brushed his knuckles across her cheek.

"You know bloody well what happened," she spat angrily.

"Let go of her, Weasley."

Relief coursed through her at the sound of Severus' voice.

"What's she to you, Snape?" Ron snapped.

"I will not ask you again. Let her go," Severus glowered at Ron, his voice soft, but with an undercurrent of menace.

Disdain filled Ron's face as he turned to Hermione, then said scornfully, "You're involved with _that_ greasy git? Ew, how could you?"

Ron shoved her away, only to have his way blocked by Snape. By now however, several guests had gathered to watch, so Severus grudgingly stepped aside. The Quidditch star was quickly surrounded by adoring fans, unfazed by his drunken slurs.

Hermione, now incensed and embarrassed, hurried from the room. Once outside, she ducked into the shadows and leaned back against a wall. Hot, angry tears blurred her vision, but she refused to let Ron's behaviour break her.

"Hermione?"

_Oh, Merlin,_she thought, and her hands began to tremble.

"I'm over here, Severus," she said quietly.

He entered the shadows silently, then said, "Are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine," she assured him.

Her pulse raced as Severus cupped her face in his hand. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," she said, it was barely a whisper.

He drew nearer, closing the space between them. She felt herself come alive as his dark gaze held hers. His arm encircled her waist, and Hermione did not resist as he pulled her tight against him. Heat flooded every inch of her, loving the feel of his firm, lean body next to hers.

Severus ran a long finger across the smooth skin of her cheek. "He was a fool to ever give you up."

"Severus…I..."

He silenced her with a devastating kiss, taking command of her mouth. Hermione closed her eyes, relishing the taste of his lips on hers. Her hands slid up his chest, with her fingers quickly becoming lost in his silky dark hair.

Hermione caught her breath as he finally released her. She sank into his strong embrace, resting her head on his chest. Once more, she breathed in his heady scent, wishing this moment never to end.

**~x~**

**Thanks Tracy! **


	8. Chapter 7

**I appologise for not getting this chapter posted sooner, but work and life in general kept getting in the way. **

**I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thanks to my beta, Tracy, for all your help. **

**Chapter 7**

**~x~**

EX-DEATH EATER DATING GRYFFINDOR PRINCESS

Slowly, Severus sank down into a kitchen chair as he read the headlines of the _Daily Prophet_. A picture of himself and Hermione at last night's ball almost filled the front page. His knuckles whitened as he clenched his fists, muttering a string of curses under his breath. This was exactly what he had wanted to avoid. Daring to read the article, he felt his ire quickly rise. Ronald Weasley, it seemed, had been more than keen to give his opinion of the 'new couple'.

_I don't know what kind of charm Snape has cast on her, but the Hermione I know would never willingly date the likes of him. He was perfectly horrible to her in school. I remember that he used to make her life miserable, as well as mine an__d Harry's. I can't even begin to tell you about how he treated poor Neville like rubbish. He never liked any of us, probably because we were Gryffindors. And I mean, come on. Everyone is welcoming him as this 'great war hero', but what I'd really like to know is where Snape has been for the last twelve years? As far as I'm concerned, and I'm sure I'm not alone in believing this, Severus Snape is not only a Death Eater, but he's a murderer. _

Severus slammed his fist down onto the table, swearing, "Damn him, damn that bloody Weasley."

He pushed his chair back, rose to his feet, and paced the kitchen in agitation. Severus thought to destroy the newspaper, but Hermione would find out the truth sooner or later. His stomach tightened at the thought of her, wondering if she still harboured resentment towards him. Although, he could hardly blame her if she did. He had truly disliked her in school, and had meant every cruel word he'd thrown at her. Fresh shame washed over him as he now thought to how brilliant she had always been, but he was too arrogant to see past her Gryffindor colours.

With a deep sigh, he flopped down into the chair again. Glancing at the paper, he turned the page, but immediately wished he hadn't. Rita Skeeter had certainly outdone herself this time. Clearly, Potter had shared Severus' memories with that git Weasley, as the red haired brat had not spared any details.

"Severus, is everything all right?"

Inwardly groaning, Severus lifted his gaze towards the door. Hermione, still dressed in her pyjamas, stood in the doorway staring at him curiously. His dark eyes lingered on her for a long moment; even dishevelled, she was beautiful.

"Severus?" she repeated, moving towards him.

"You might as well read it for yourself," he said, disgusted, then slid the newspaper to her.

Confusion flickered across her face, but as she read the headline, she gasped sharply. Severus watched her intently, noticing the colour quickly drain from her face as she continued to read. After a moment, she pushed it away, unwilling to read any more. A thick silence engulfed the kitchen until, finally, Hermione raised her head, levelling her gaze at him.

"Ron had no right to say those things," she said, trembling slightly in anger. "He's never been able to let go of the past."

"And have you?" he demanded.

Hurt flashed in her brown eyes. "Why are you asking me this?"

Severus rose to his feet, then said firmly, "_How_ do you see me, Hermione?"

"What?" She was confused.

Severus slowly rolled up his left sleeve, glaring resentfully at the dark mark on his arm. "Is this all you see?"

"No, Severus…" she said, reaching out to him.

He recoiled from her, then said, "Weasley obviously hasn't forgotten the past. What makes you any different?"

Hermione swallowed hard at his words. It had taken her a long time to forget how he'd treated her in school and to come to terms with the truth surrounding Dumbledore's death. However, Lucius' plan to save Severus had only served to tear open old wounds. Nevertheless, she'd come to know him over the past months in a way that few ever would.

"The past doesn't matter any more, Severus," she said earnestly.

Despite her reassurances, she could see he still didn't believe her. Why should he; after all, the only other person he'd ever cared for had turned her back on him. Suddenly, Severus swept past her and out of the kitchen. Hurrying after him, her heart raced as he stood before the fireplace.

"Severus, what are you doing?"

"I should have known this could never work between us," he said, with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

Tears brimmed in her eyes. "Severus, please…"

"You deserve better, Hermione," he said softly.

Before she could reach him, he threw a handful of floo powder in the fireplace. In a split second, he was gone. Hermione let out a desperate cry as her fingers grasped and found only thin air. Stumbling backwards, she stared numbly at the fireplace. Tears slipped down her cheeks, as she tried to make sense of what had just happened.

Still dazed, she made her way back into the kitchen. Anger swelled within her as her eyes fell on the newspaper. This was Ron's fault, she decided. She'd seen the revulsion in his eyes as he'd realised she had feelings for Severus. Picking up the newspaper, she tore it to shreds.

"I hate you Ron. I hate you," she screamed in helpless rage.

Hermione slumped into a chair, with hot, angry tears blurring her vision. She wanted to go after Severus, to make him understand that she had truly forgiven him. However, she had no idea where he had gone.

After a long while, her legs finally felt strong enough to carry her to her room. She would return to Hogwarts, in the hope that she would also find Severus there. Somehow, she had to make him see reason; that she didn't want anyone else but him. It didn't matter to her that he still bore the dark mark. And she certainly didn't give a toss to what Ron thought.

**~x~**

It was Monday morning before Hermione finally encountered Severus again. She was seated at the professors' table in the Great Hall, when he swept through the door, robes billowing behind him. A soft smile touched her lips, but her heart sank as he took an empty seat at the far end of the table.

Throughout the rest of breakfast, her gaze kept flickering toward him. Unfortunately, his pale, impassive features gave away nothing of his thoughts. She couldn't fathom his behaviour; didn't the past weeks mean anything to him? But the moment she saw him leave, Hermione rose from her chair and followed him.

"Severus," she called out firmly.

He reluctantly slowed his pace, abruptly turning to face her. "What is it, Professor?"

"Oh, don't tell me we're back to _this_ again," she said, sighing in frustration.

His eyes narrowed. "To what?"

"You acting like a complete pillock," she snapped. "Don't play games with me and pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."

"I don't have time for this, Professor," he said sternly.

Silently, Severus cursed himself as he walked away from her. Much to his fury, more ridiculous stories had filled the columns of this morning's _Daily Prophet. _Hermione had been through enough already, and he would do anything to keep her name from being slandered along with his. He would even push her away if that served to protect her good name.

As he entered his classroom, he strode to the front, then said tightly, "Page three hundred and ninety four."

"But, Professor…"

"Don't argue with me, Potter." Severus glared at the boy. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

Several students grumbled, but they quickly and quietly found the correct page, settling down to their work. Severus took a seat behind his desk, his thoughts once more turning to Hermione.

When she'd stopped him outside the Great Hall, his heart had pounded in his chest. He'd wanted nothing more than to relive their kiss at the ball, to feel the sheer exhilaration of having her in his arms. But it tortured him that she could never be his, for he was not worthy of her.

After the last lesson of the day finally ended, Severus submerged himself in correcting homework – anything to keep Hermione from invading his thoughts. A short while later, a low growl rumbled in Severus' throat in response to the light knock on his door.

"Go away," he said tersely.

"Surely you have a moment to spare for an old friend," Lucius drawled from the doorway.

Severus gave off an exasperated sigh, then said sourly, "You've seen the papers, then?"

Lucius absently twirled his cane in his right hand. "I'd never imagined that even a Weasley could sink that low, but it seems I've been proved wrong."

"I'd like to hex him to kingdom come," Severus muttered under his breath.

The blond wizard made himself comfortable in an empty chair before continuing. "Tell me, what does Miss Granger have to say about all of this?"

Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the mention of Hermione. "It makes little difference to me what she thinks."

Lucius levelled his gaze at the younger man, his steely ice-blue eyes boring into him. "We've been friends for too long, Severus. I've seen how you look at her - and how she looks at you."

"Enough!" Severus roared, feeling his heart tighten in his chest. "She's better off without me."

"And just whom do you think she'd be better off with?" Lucius demanded, then cocked his head slightly. "Weasley? Or that dimwit Froggate, hmm?"

Severus felt his stomach turn at the thought of Hermione in the arms of either of those dunderheads. However, he kept his composure. "My past actions…" he began, only to be cut off.

"Bollocks!" Lucius rapped his cane loudly on the floor. "Do you honestly think she'd have risked imprisonment in Azkaban if she still held your past against you?"

"But…"

"But nothing, Severus. When are you going to realise that Miss Granger is nothing like that Potter woman." Lucius said forcefully.

Severus felt his fury rise, but the stark reality of Lucius' words rapidly found their mark. Lily had turned her back on him over one carelessly spoken word, only to marry the man who'd taken pleasure in torturing him. Yet, he'd put Hermione through worse, and still she wanted him.

"Oh, Merlin, what have I done?" Severus groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"It's not too late, Severus," Lucius reassured him. "But you must talk to her; the sooner, the better."

Severus swallowed hard at the thought. Nevertheless, he nodded slowly.

"I must be off now. Narcissa will be wondering where I've gotten to," Lucius said, rising to his feet.

Alone in his classroom, Severus walked over to the window. Staring out, he saw a lone figure walking along the lake. It was Hermione. In that moment, he knew he had to do something to set things straight with her, before it was too late.

**~x~**

Severus found her sitting on a log, gazing out over the lake. Silently, he approached her, but she must have sensed his presence, as she glanced over her shoulder. Tears glistened on her cheeks, with red rings circling her eyes. Angry at himself, he clenched his fists, his fingernails biting into his palms.

"What do you want?" she said frostily.

He cleared his throat, unsure of what he was supposed to say. "It's cold out here - you should come back inside." As soon as the words had left his mouth, he wanted to kick himself. It sounded lame, even to him.

She turned away from him. "Leave me alone, Severus."

Part of him wanted to walk away and save himself the pain of being rejected by the woman he loved. Even so, to live another lifetime of regrets did not bear thinking about. Drawing a deep breath, he hesitantly moved to join her on the log.

Severus' pulse hammered in his throat until, finally, he found the courage to speak. "I overreacted and said some things I shouldn't have…"

Hermione snapped her head towards him, then said angrily, "Overreacted? You've avoided me for two days, for Merlin's sake!"

"Hermione…" He reached for her hand.

"No," she drew it back, then climbed to her feet. "I can't do this, Severus, not if you're going to shut yourself away every time you have a problem."

Severus slowly rose to his feet, until he towered over her. "I don't deserve you, not after what I made you suffer through all those years."

He turned to leave, but his heart almost stilled in his chest when he felt her hand slip into his. Severus dared to meet her gaze, and was stunned by what he saw. Even Lily had never looked at him in this way.

Hermione's brown eyes searched the dark depths of his, then said softly, "Whether you believe me or not, Severus, what happened in the past doesn't matter any more."

Severus grunted, "Haven't you read what they're saying about me, you…us?"

"I don't give a damn what Ron or anybody else thinks," she said, exasperated.

"And what of this?" Severus pulled up his left sleeve.

For a long moment, Hermione stared at the dark mark on his arm. It represented all the evil that she and many others had fought to destroy. Countless lives had been lost in the battle to bring down Voldemort, including that of Albus Dumbledore. But Hermione knew that if he could, Severus would not hesitate to remove it.

Her hand trembled slightly as she toyed with the hem of her own sleeve. After a long moment, she pulled it back, revealing several raised, ugly scars. Hermione could feel Severus' dark gaze upon her, as he looked at the marks. She fully expected him to turn away in revulsion, just as other men had in the past.

"They didn't expect me to survive…these were minor wounds compared to the others," she said, her voice catching in her throat.

Suddenly, Severus reached out, with tears brimming in her eyes as he traced his fingertips along her arm. "Oh, my love, what did they do to you?" he murmured.

"I shouldn't have been walking alone…"

"This wasn't your fault," he growled. "Never believe that."

"Neither was this yours." She touched the dark mark.

After what seemed like an eternity, Severus brushed his knuckles along the smooth skin of her cheek. "Forgive me, Hermione. For everything."

She slipped her arm around his neck, drawing his mouth down to cover hers. Parting her lips, a low moan resounded in her throat as he gently stroked her mouth. As their kiss deepened, he encircled her waist, pulling her tight against him. One hand meandered lower, coming to rest on her soft, round bottom. Heat flooded her body, overwhelming her senses.

Finally, she drew back from him, but Severus' arms held in her place, almost refusing to let her go. She relaxed into his embrace, not caring if the entire school could see them. Let them gossip.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" he asked, the barest hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Of course, you silly man," she laughed merrily.

**~x~**


	9. Chapter 8

**I am really sorry that it has taken me so long to post this chapter. **

**Chapter 8**

**~x~**

Hermione rubbed her hand across the back of her neck, her fatigue finally having caught up to her. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she inwardly groaned. She was supposed to have met Severus half an hour ago at the castle's main entrance. Despite her weariness, she reached for her thick, woollen cloak and hastily donned it. With a flick of her wand, she doused the candles, then hurried along the hallway. She hoped that Severus had waited for her, but highly doubted it.

Smiling contently to herself as she walked, Hermione let her thoughts drift toward Severus. In the month since Ron's slanderous comments had appeared in the _Daily Prophet, _she found herself falling deeper in love with every passing day. With a single glance, he could strip her bare, leaving her heart racing and her body on fire. So many times she'd simply wanted to let go, to let Severus truly know her. But she was terrified to let him see the full extent of her injuries.

As she drew nearer to the main entrance, she sighed in frustration - he had gone without her. Nevertheless, she stepped outside, deciding to take a short walk before the last of the day's light completely faded. The fresh air was a welcome relief to the stuffiness of her classroom and the sometimes noxious stench of brewing potions.

All around her, the landscape lay dormant in the grip of winter. The first snowfall of the season had come and gone, but more was expected. Pulling her cloak tighter about her, she paused to watch several deer warily emerge from the thicket. Suddenly, a twig snapped behind her, sending the deer scampering back into the undergrowth. Turning around, she let out an exasperated sigh as Ambrose Froggate drew ever nearer.

"Ah, Professor Granger," he said, with a smarmy smile. "I thought it was you."

"Professor," she nodded, irritated by his intrusion.

Froggate took a step closer. "It's too cold of a day to be out here alone."

"I'm waiting for Professor Snape," she said curtly, hoping he would take the subtle hint and leave her in peace.

He eyed her sceptically. "It's not like Snape to be late."

"What is it exactly that you want, Professor?" she asked directly.

"I have been concerned about you…" he began.

Hermione rolled her eyes heavenward. "I'm sorry, Professor. I have to go."

Annoyance flashed in his grey eyes. "Why are you letting your reputation be tainted by_ that_ treacherous murderer?"

Pausing mid-step, Hermione glared at him. "How _dare _you!"

"You know I'm right." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "What better way for him to be accepted back into the wizarding world, than to be intimately involved with a member of the Golden Trio."

She shrugged away from him, as righteous anger swelled within her at his libellous words. He was just like Ron and everyone else who had chosen to disregard Severus' sacrifice to destroy Voldemort. She, too, had struggled with her own shame, as she had once doubted Severus' loyalty to Dumbledore. But she now knew a different side of him; a side few would ever see, especially those who took him at face value.

"I don't give a damn what you think," she said, side-stepping him.

However, Froggate grabbed her wrist, pressing himself against her. She saw coldness tinged with lust in his eyes and it frightened her. He ran a long finger down her cheek, while his other arm snaked around her waist. "When are you going to understand that he'll never make you happy? I can offer you so much more."

"Let go of me!" she cried furiously.

"Just relax…Hermione."

Froggate held her face firmly in his hand, then forced his lips onto hers. Hermione pressed her palms against his chest in a vain attempt to break free. His arm tightened his arm about her waist, pressing his body harder against hers.

"Get your bloody hands off her," Severus roared, his wand pointed straight at Froggate's head.

A cry of relief caught in Hermione's throat at the sound of Severus' voice. Froggate's grip on her slackened momentarily, but it was enough time for her to escape his grasp. Hot, angry tears blurred her vision as she scrambled towards Severus, not protesting when he unceremoniously pushed her behind him. Fearing her legs would buckle beneath her, she clung onto his cloak, burying her face in his back.

"If you ever dare touch her again, I swear you'll regret it," Severus growled, his dark eyes ablaze with rage.

Froggate's chiselled face hardened. "You might have her fooled, Snape, but it's a cruel game you are playing."

"I'm warning you, stay away from her," Severus said, unwilling to be drawn into Froggate's trap.

Fury coursed through Severus, only intensifying as Hermione's body continued to tremble against him. He knew enough, by both her tears and dislike of the charms professor that she had not welcomed his advances. Hermione had once told him that Froggate had been pursuing her ever since the success of her _Venenum _potion. It sickened him to think that anyone would seek to use her in such a despicable manner.

"I read all about how you treated Hermione at school and the open contempt you had for her," Froggate sneered, whipping his own wand from the folds of his cloak. "Then you show up suddenly after twelve years, fawning over her as if nothing had happened."

Severus' knuckles turned white as he clenched his wand tighter. "You would be wise to walk away. Now."

"Your threats don't frighten me," Froggate scoffed, not realising the very real danger he was in. "I'm not leaving without Hermione. She'll soon be freed from whatever spell you have her under."

Severus' anger boiled over as he heard Hermione's muffled cry behind him. He'd be damned before he'd turn her over to the likes of Ambrose Froggate. Seeing her in the arms of that spineless cretin had almost been too much for Severus. And even now, he was hard pressed not to turn Froggate into a flobberworm.

"This is your last chance, Froggate. Walk away," Severus said lowly, but the undercurrent of menace in his voice was unmistakable.

"Have it your way, then, Snape," Froggate said, an incantation forming on his lips.

But before the younger man could finish, Severus shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Froggate was hurled through the air by the force of the spell. His body hit the ground with a sickening thud, with him groaning pathetically. For a long moment he lay still, too dazed to move. Eventually, however, he slowly clambered back to his feet. Rage contorted his face, but Severus could see the defeat in his eyes. He had not spent twenty years as Dumbledore's spy to be routed by a brainless upstart.

"Minerva will hear of this, mark my words," Froggate said, hissing through gritted teeth.

"I'm sure she'll be more than pleased to hear that you've been molesting her staff," Severus said dryly.

Froggate's nostrils flared, but after a few more tense moments, he stalked off. Severus kept his wand drawn; only putting it away once Froggate was out of sight. He then felt Hermione's hand slip into his, and turned around to face her.

"Are you all right?" he asked, sweeping his gaze over her for any sign of injury.

Fresh tears brimmed in her eyes. "Severus, I didn't...I would never…" she choked, unable to continue.

"Hermione, my love, listen to me," he said, his voice low and silky. "I never for one moment doubted you."

As his arms slipped around her, Hermione relaxed into the safety of his embrace. He didn't say a word, but she could sense his outrage.

Still keeping a protective arm around her waist, Severus led her back towards the castle. Soon, they were walking through the empty hallways, slowing as they came to her quarters. After giving the password, Hermione pulled out her wand, lighting several candles. The granite door closed as Severus entered behind her, knowing he would refuse to leave in case Froggate tried to harass her again.

She removed her cloak, tossing it carelessly onto the back of a chair. Flopping down on her bed, she closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than to forget what had just happened. A moment later, she felt the mattress dip beside her, with her heart racing as Severus moulded his body against hers. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he drew her closer to him. Tenderly, he brushed her long hair from her shoulders, with his lips leaving a searing trail along her smooth, creamy skin.

Her whole body was on fire, but as his fingers began to open the buttons of her shirt, she panicked. She loved him fiercely, but the thought of having him draw back from her in revulsion, was more than she could bear.

"Hermione?" he asked, uncertain.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I-I can't do this..."

He was silent for what seemed like an eternity, then finally said, "I understand. I shouldn't have presumed that you would want to…with me."

"No, Severus," she said, her voice thick with emotion. She turned to face him, her heart tightening at the anguish in his dark eyes. "I want this, more than anything. It's just...the attack. I'm ugly, Severus."

"Do you think that matters to me?" he asked, struggling to control his anger toward the bastards who'd done this to her.

"You say that now," she said, lowering her gaze.

Severus sat up on the bed, then began to unbutton his own shirt. In a few seconds he'd stripped it off, carelessly tossing it onto the floor. Reaching out, he cupped Hermione's face in his hand, gently coaxing her to look at him. Finally, she met his gaze. Her brown eyes flickered towards the disfiguring marks left by Nagini's fangs, before taking in every other scar he'd received over the years.

"Believe me, my love. You have nothing to fear," he said, and leaned down to kiss her soundly.

Her resistance swiftly faded, as she returned passion for passion. Severus' desire for her grew stronger with each passing minute, with his skin prickling at her touch. Her hands moved ever lower down his chest, pausing to trace the fine line of dark hair that plummeted downwards.

"Oh, Merlin," Severus moaned, as her fingers toyed with the button on his trousers.

Afraid he would lose control too soon, he caught her hand in his. Bringing it to his lips, he tenderly kissed her palm. For a long moment, he studied her features, once more wondering what she ever saw in him. However, the slight tremor of her hand snapped him out of his thoughts. She slowly withdrew her hand, never once taking her eyes from his face as she began to remove her shirt.

Hermione's heart pounded so loudly that she was sure Severus could hear it. At last, she peeled the material away from her body, but when she was met only with silence, she wished for the ground to swallow her up. Nevertheless, she dared to lift her gaze, with tears welling in her eyes at the tenderness in Severus' eyes.

Severus brushed his knuckles along her cheek. "You're beautiful, Hermione,"

As he shifted his weight, settling his body over hers, a single tear rolled down her face. She slid her arms around his neck, parting her lips as he lowered his mouth to covers hers. As their kiss deepened, she felt his hand move down along the curves and contours of her body. And as his fingers undid the zip on her skirt, the delicious throbbing between her thighs became almost unbearable.

Suddenly, he drew back from her, then said hoarsely, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Taking his face in both her hands, she kissed him softly. "Please, don't stop now, darling."

Hours later, Severus lay awake listening to Hermione's steady, even breaths as she slept. His anger from earlier that afternoon had cooled, but he swore he wouldn't stop with a disarmament spell next time. Hermione meant everything to him; his love for her was more real than it had ever been for Lily.

As she moaned softly, Severus instinctively tightened his arm around her waist. He held her close, sighing with contentment. Tonight with her was more than he could ever have imagined. Most of his life had been filled with uncertainties, but he was now sure that he wanted to share the rest of his life with her.

Brushing his lips over her hair, he whispered, "I love you, Hermione."

**~x~**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to get a new chapter posted, but life has been getting in the way. **

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 9**

**~x~**

Hermione moaned softly, turning over in her bed in an attempt to block out the sunlight streaming in through a gap in the curtains. Met with a living wall of flesh, a satisfied smile played on her lips as she draped an arm across Severus' firm, lean chest. Memories of the night before still burned brightly in her mind, unable to forget the sheer ecstasy of their union. His fullness had overwhelmed her, with each calculated stroke having sent her spiralling out of control.

Watching him now while he slept, Hermione's gaze traced its way along his high forehead, down his hooked nose, pausing to linger on his thin lips. Few would ever consider Severus Snape handsome, homely perhaps, but never handsome. She, on the other hand, was captivated by his dark, brooding features. Gently, she brushed strands of his black hair away from his face, then lightly ran her finger tips across the fresh stubble on his jaw.

"It's considered rude to interrupt someone's sleep," he rumbled, his eyes still closed.

"I'll leave you to sleep in peace, then?" she said, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Severus' arm was around her waist before she make good on her threat. "You will stay right where you are, witch."

She giggled as he rolled her onto her back, pinning her arms on either side of the pillow. His hair hung loose about his face as he stared down at her, loving that warm smile she reserved only for him. Letting go of her wrist, he cupped her chin, then lowered his mouth to hers. His kiss was slow and searching, relishing the taste of her full, moist lips. His muscles twitched as she pressed a cool palm against his bare chest, only heightening his growing desire for her.

Breaking their kiss, he dragged his lips unhurriedly down the creamy skin of her throat. Her soft moans only encouraged his mouth lower, and she raked her fingers through his dark mane as her body responded to his. Severus loved her slowly and tenderly, drawing pleasure from her cries of passion. He then held her trembling body, breathing in her heady scent, all the while memorising the feel of her body next to his.

Although it was a Saturday morning, Severus knew they couldn't remain like this all day. The dunderheads needed to be escorted to Hogsmeade, plus, there was some unfinished business to be taken care of. Minerva would hear of what happened yesterday from Hermione's lips, not Froggate's. Severus had observed him closely over the past months and was convinced that Ambrose Froggate was not as idiotic as he had led everyone to believe. On the contrary, Severus believed him to be dangerously manipulative.

"Severus," Hermione said, drawing him from his thoughts.

He lowered his gaze to where her head rested on his shoulder. "Hmmm?"

She bit her lip nervously, as she said, "D-Do you ever still think about her…about Lily?"

She felt him shift uncomfortably beside her, and felt almost guilty for asking him such a question. However, Lily Potter's relationship with Severus had played on her mind for months. Even though she'd been dead for thirty years, Hermione couldn't help but wonder what hold the red-haired beauty still had over him.

Severus was silent for a long moment, then sighing heavily he said, "I'd rather not talk about this, Hermione."

"You still love her, don't you?" she said, her voice wavering a little.

Hermione's fears seemed to come to fruition as he pulled away from her. He sat up, swung his long legs over the side of the bed, then said with his back to her, "Not in the way you think."

"Then how doyou love her?"

"You wouldn't understand."

Hermione wasn't oblivious to the fact that he found it difficult being so open with his thoughts. After all, he'd spent the better part of his life living a lie. Hesitantly, she moved to sit beside him, took his hand in hers, then said softly, "Severus, we've been through this before, but how can we have any kind of relationship if you won't talk to me?"

Severus closed his eyes, not wanting to remember those harsh, lonely days, when Lily had been his only friend. How could he explain to Hermione that those feelings he'd clung onto all those years were nothing but an illusion? What he thought was love paled in comparison with what he had now, with her.

Meeting her gaze, his chest tightened at the hurt and confusion in her brown eyes. Even so, he was once more he was struck by how completely different she was to Lily. He still remembered the day Lily had walked away from him, leaving him utterly alone. Perhaps it was his own fault for dabbling in the Dark Arts, but he'd called Hermione worse, far worse, and still she'd forgiven him. And even when it seems the wizarding world had turned against him, Hermione had chosen to remain by his side.

Years of only trusting and confiding in himself loomed over him like a black cloud. But he knew she was right, he needed to learn to trust her.

Swallowing hard, he finally said, "Lily was my only friend as a boy, and even when she'd turned her back on me, I held onto the memories of what we'd had."

Hermione stared down at her hand held firmly in his. "Do you still hold onto them?"

He shook his head. "Not any longer."

"What made you let go?" she said, meeting his gaze.

His dark eyes seemed to penetrate into her soul as he said, "You, Hermione."

"Me?"

"I let myself believe that if it hadn't been for Potter, Lily would have been mine." A lump formed in Severus' throat as he bared his soul to her. He'd never felt so exposed, so vulnerable. "But Lily never understood me…never really accepted me for what I am. I realise that now."

"She didn't deserve you, Severus," Hermione said quietly, her heart aching for him.

"It doesn't matter anymore, because I-I…" The words caught in his throat. "I'm in love with you, Hermione"

Reaching out, she tenderly caressed his cheek. "You're the world to me, Severus," she said, gazing longingly into his eyes. "You mean everything to me."

**~x~**

Later that same morning, after they'd finally dragged themselves from bed, Severus and Hermione made their way towards Minerva's office. However, Severus' eyes narrowed as he and Hermione entered the Headmistress' office. They were too late. Crossed legged and with a cup of tea in his hand, Froggate had all the appearance of an innocent victim.

Severus felt Hermione shudder beside him, so placed a reassuring hand on the small of her back. Despite what lies Froggate may have spun, Severus would not allow the slick wizard to lay one hand on her.

"Ah, Severus, Hermione. I was just about to send for you," Minerva said, rising from her chair. "Ambrose has just informed me of an incident yesterday, involving both you and Hermione."

"I'm sure he has," Severus muttered under his breath, too low for either Minerva or Froggate to hear.

"Ambrose claims that after jumping to the wrong conclusions over his conversation with Hermione, you cast a disarming spell on him," Minerva continued, her exasperation over the whole matter obvious.

Severus summoned all of his self-control to keep himself from reaching for his wand. The smug smirk on Froggate's face only infuriated Severus more, yet he managed maintained his calm exterior.

"Did the Professor mention, Minerva, that he forced unwanted attentions on Hermione?" he said, glowering at Froggate.

Minerva turned her face to Froggate. "Ambrose, is this true?"

Froggate set his tea cup down onto a small table beside his chair. He then rose to his feet, with all the airs and graces of a pureblood. The arrogance emanating from him was almost tangible, regarding Severus as if he was something he'd scraped from the sole of his shoe.

"If you must know the truth, Minerva, Professor Granger made advances towards me," Froggate said smoothly.

"What?" Hermione said in complete disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell me this before, Ambrose?" Minerva asked sceptically. The aging witch had known Hermione a long time, and such behaviour was certainly out of character for her.

Froggate's self-confidence faltered, as he shifted his weight awkwardly from one leg to the other. The barest hint of a wry smile played on Severus' lips – the spider had become caught in its own web.

"I-I did not think it important…" Froggate began, only to be cut off.

"Not important?" Minerva exclaimed, the authority in her voice unmistakable. "On the contrary, Ambrose, the detriment of character is a very serious matter."

Froggate shrank back under Minerva's steely glare as she continued, "As a member of staff in this school, you are expected to set an example for the students, both inside and outside of the classroom. If you are unable to do this, Ambrose, then I will have no other choice but to report you to the Board of Governors. Do I make myself clear?"

Froggate clenched his jaw, then said, "Perfectly, Minerva."

His nails bit into his palms as he turned on his heels, casting a look of utter contempt at Snape. Humiliated, he stalked from Minerva's office. His brow knitted into a scowl as he strode along the hallway, muttering under his breath.

_Snape…._

Ambrose was beginning to loathe the very sight of him. His carefully laid plans had been moving along perfectly until that greasy git showed up. Ron Weasley was right about Snape. That great, black bat must have cast some kind of charm on Hermione. How else could he have won her over?

**~x~**

After listening to Minerva apologise to them for the hundredth time, Severus and Hermione finally managed to escape from her office. Once in the hallway, he pulled her into the shadows of an alcove.

"Are you all right?" he asked, searching her face as if to be sure.

Hermione placed a reassuring hand on his chest. "I'm fine, Severus. Really."

"If he comes anywhere near you again, I swear I'll…"

"Severus, he won't. He could lose his job here if he tries anything again."

Severus wasn't so convinced, but kept that thought to himself. "Even so, I want you to stay well away form him, Hermione."

"You don't need to ask me twice," she said, somewhat exasperated.

Soon after they arrived in Hogsmeade, the students scattered in a dozen different directions, eager to spend their galleons. Severus and Hermione instinctively headed towards the Three Broomsticks, both in need of a drink.

A cold, sharp wind blew along the snow covered streets. Hermione shivered as she drew her cloak tighter about her, quickening her pace to reach the warmth of the pub up ahead. Several punters were waiting at the bar as they entered, while others were seated, talking quietly amongst themselves.

Hermione instantly spotted an empty table near the roaring fire, and was soon warming her hands over the orange flames. A few moments later, Madam Rosmerta came over to take their order. She smiled warmly at them – at least she didn't seem to disapprove of their relationship.

"Good afternoon, Professors," she said cheerfully. "What can I get you both?"

"Firewhiskey," Severus said, sensing the curious stares of other customers.

"And for you, Professor Granger?"

Hermione returned Madam Rosmerta's smile. "I'll have a butter beer, thank you."

As Madam Rosmerta disappeared behind the bar to fetch their order, Hermione reached across the table, covering Severus' hands with hers. She still remembered the surprise on his face the first time she'd taken his hand in public. It was almost as if he'd assumed she would want to hide their relationship from the world.

"Only another week before half-term," she sighed in anticipation. "Then two weeks of student free bliss."

"What are your plans?" Severus asked. He couldn't remember a time when he'd been able to enjoy the holidays.

"I am going to stay with my parents for two days….and, well…" her voice trailed off.

"Well, what?" Severus asked, somewhat impatiently.

"My parents want to meet you."

"What?" Severus said, bewildered.

"They are curious about you…Don't look so alarmed, darling. They're going to like you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"My dad said it was about time I dated a man who had more than two brain cells," Hermione laughed.

Severus lowered his voice, then said, "Aren't they concerned about the age gap?"

"Eight years is hardly what I would call an age gap."

"Surely…you've told them truth, haven't you?"

"They're my parents, Severus, I can't lie to them." Hermione saw apprehension flicker in his dark eyes, so she squeezed his hand reassuringly. "You needn't worry, they've promised never to tell another soul."

Severus sighed, then said, "We're only going to be staying for two days, right?"

Hermione smiled warmly at him. "Yes, two days, and then I'm all yours, darling."

A waiter approached the table a moment later, setting their drinks down in front of them. As she sipped on her butter beer, Hermione glanced around the pub. It was relatively empty for a Saturday afternoon, but then, not many would dare venture out on such a bitter day as this.

Suddenly, she froze as she heard the lowered voices of two gossiping women at the table behind her.

"She's dating Snape?"

"Yes."

"Is she mad?"

"Merlin only knows."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, with her lips growing taut as they continued to criticize her relationship with Severus. Seeming to have noticed her angered expression, Severus stared at her oddly.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

At that moment, one of the harpies laughed, then said loudly, "She turned down Ron Weasley at the ball, for that greasy git?

Having had enough, Hermione's chair thudded across the floor as she pushed it back. Rising to her feet, she turned around abruptly, the two women immediately falling silent. Were they so brainless that they didn't realise that she could hear their every word?

"Please, do continue, I'm just dying to know what you have to say next," Hermione said, her voice dripping with disdain.

The two women all but shrieked as it finally dawned on them that Hermione had heard them.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh come on ladies, don't keep me and the good Professor waiting all day."

"I…We…."

"Should keep your prying, unfounded comments to yourself," Hermione said in a patronising tone.

Aware that her outburst had drawn unwanted attention, Hermione didn't spare the two shrews a glance as she reached for her cloak. Too furious to even speak, she simply motioned to Severus that they were leaving.

Stepping out into the cold air, Hermione let out a frustrated groan. She'd learnt to deal with the slurs and slanders against her blood status, but she couldn't bear to hear such mockery of Severus. He'd given the best years of his life to ensure Voldemort's downfall. However, it seemed that there would always be those who would refuse to acknowledge his sacrifice.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Severus said.

"No, I'm not all right. Didn't you hear what they said in there?"

Severus clenched his jaw as uncertainty clawed its way into his mind. "Does it matter what they said?"

"Yes, it does. I'm sick and tired of being told how insane I am for being with you, or that you have me under some kind of spell. I love you, Severus, and I won't stand back while prats like that ridicule what we have together."

Somewhat taken aback, Severus stared at her in silence. Finally finding his voice again, he said, "Thank you, Hermione."

"It was the least they deserved," she replied, still trembling with rage.

Severus slipped an arm about her waist, pulling her tight against him. "No one has ever defended me so…so passionately before."

"I'll do it again if I have to," she said, resting her head on his chest.

Severus gave a short laugh. "I don't doubt it."

**~x~**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone for sticking with this story...**

**Chapter 10**

**~x~**

Stretched out on a brown leather sofa, with a book in one hand and cup of tea in the other, Hermione sighed contentedly. This was how life should be. School had finished for half-term two days ago, and Hermione had wasted little time in flooing to her London townhouse. Few in the wizarding world knew she owned it and she intended to keep it that way.

A muggle home, in a muggle neighbourhood – it was her sanctuary.

Tomorrow, though, she and Severus would take a taxi to her parents' home in Chelsea. Hermione thought it more polite to arrive on their doorstep the muggle way, rather than apparate right into the middle of their living room. Severus had readily agreed with her reasoning. She chuckled now as she recalled his dry tone: _"Giving your parents heart attacks on our first meeting would hardly make a good impression, would it?"_

Of course, Ron had always made a scene whenever she suggested they take a taxi to visit her parents. Given his own way, he would have rather swooped in on his broom. Hermione snorted, grinning evilly. Perhaps she should have let him – the Ministry would have grounded him for life.

Her parents, her dad especially, had never seemed particularly keen on Ron. One evening, he'd even asked Ron outright what his intentions were. At the time, she'd been mortified, wishing that the ground would have opened up and swallowed her. But as she looked back on their relationship now, she realised how blind she'd been. Ron had never seen beyond her looks, had never appreciated her for what she was.

Sipping her tea, she let her thoughts drift back to Severus. They'd spent the whole of yesterday in bed, a guilty pleasure she would more than willingly indulge in again. With him, life seemed less complicated. He took her seriously, instead of telling her that there were more important things to life than her silly experiments.

Hermione was drawn from her thoughts after hearing a light tap on her front door. She frowned, since she wasn't expecting any visitors. Setting her book onto the small, round table beside the sofa, she instinctively felt for her wand. But she quickly scolded herself for overreacting – it was probably the little boy next door wanting his ball back.

Through the front door's frosted glass, she saw the outline of a man. She paused mid-step, her body tensing. It certainly wasn't Severus. He was shorter, but there was something familiar about his stance. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, so she hurried to open the door.

"Harry!"

"Hi Hermione," he said with a lopsided grin. "Merry Christmas."

"How did you know I was here?" she asked, surprised yet thrilled to see her best friend.

"I owled your mum; she said you were staying at your house in Knightsbridge. So here I am."

Hermione pulled him into a warm embrace. "It's so good to see you."

"You too, 'Mione," he said, hugging her tightly.

Drawing back from him, she shivered in the cold air. "Do you have time to come in for tea?"

"I'm free all afternoon. Ginny said she's sorry she couldn't make it, but she's not feeling well."

"Oh?" Hermione said, the hint of a smile playing on her lips. "Nothing too serious I hope?"

His eyes narrowed in slight annoyance. "She's told you already, hasn't she?"

"Told me what?" she asked innocently.

Harry sighed. Ginny and Hermione were impossible at times - he'd have an easier job breaking into Gringotts than getting any information from those two. After knocking his shoes against the doorstep to shake off the snow, he followed her inside. The festive smell of cinnamon and spice filled his nostrils as he walked along the hallway. And, unlike his own house, Harry did not have to weave his way through a barrage of toys, bags and brooms.

A roaring fire greeted him in the parlour, as he quickly shed his coat, gloves and scarf.

"Make yourself comfortable." She motioned towards the sofa, then took out her wand and with a flick, she re-heated the tea in the pot.

As he sank down onto the sofa, he let his gaze wander about the room. Nothing much had changed. The bookshelves still groaned under the weight of Hermione's extensive book collection, which he knew would soon contain more books. The same abstract paintings still hung on the walls and the photo of them, minus Ron, taken in their last year at school still sat on the mantelpiece. His eyes widened somewhat though when he saw a black overcoat, much too large for Hermione, hanging on a hat stand in the corner of the room.

"He's not here, Harry, so you can take that worried look of your face."

"What? Oh, I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to…"

"It's all right, Harry." Hermione handed him a cup of tea as she sat down beside him, then said, "I guess you saw the papers, then?"

Deep down, she knew this day would come; when she would have to face Harry. He was her closest friend and she loved him dearly. Apart from Severus', his was the opinion she respected most. Naturally, she didn't expect him to welcome her relationship with Severus with open arms, since few had. But it would crush her if he decided to turn his back on her now.

Harry was silent for a long moment. "I have to be honest, Hermione. I didn't know what to make of it all at first…about you and Snape, I mean."

Hermione stared into her tea as she swirled it about in the cup. "What do you make of us now?"

At least Harry would let her down gently, not like Ron.

"Does he make you happy?"

She lifted her gaze to his, surprise filling her face. "Yes, very happy."

Harry placed his hand over hers. "Then that's all that matters."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she said quietly, "You don't how much it means to hear you say that. Severus isn't the cold hearted git everyone thinks he is. He's caring and brilliant and…" Hermione laughed softly. "…and he's the only other person I know who has read every book I have."

"You really love him, don't you?"

"He means everything to me, Harry."

Squeezing her hand reassuringly, he said, "Then never let anyone tell you otherwise."

Afraid she would cry if tried to answer him, she simply nodded. Words could not convey her relief in knowing that Harry and Ginny would stand by her. Yet, she felt ashamed for having doubted Harry's loyalty to her. She should have known that, unlike Ron, who was little more than a spoiled brat, Harry had grown up.

"How are things at Hogwarts?" he asked, not wanting to pry any further into her relationship with Snape.

Feeling somewhat embarrassed for letting her emotions get the better of her, she swiftly composed herself. "Just the same, although I wish Professor Flitwick hadn't taken early retirement."

Concern flashed in Harry's eyes. "Is Ambrose Froggate giving you bother?"

"Albus has told you about him, hmm?" she said, then reached for a plate of biscuits sitting on the coffee table.

Harry took a chocolate hobnob and dunked it into his tea. "The Ministry has had a file on Froggate for years."

"What?"

"His family remained neutral during the war; they were waiting it out to see which side won," A bitter taste rose in Harry's throat. "Of course, the Ministry can't prove that."

Hermione swallowed the last of her custard cream. "But the war ended twelve years ago. Surely it would be obvious by now if he had been linked with Voldemort."

"We don't believe his family had any loyalties to Voldemort." Harry said. "Froggate's father died three years after the war and, from what we can tell, he left his son with debts that ran into the millions."

"Why would the Ministry care about Froggate's debts?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It's not the debts we're concerned about, but how Froggate has been repaying them."

Hermione felt a cold chill rake down her spine. "What do you mean?"

"We don't have enough concrete evidence to convict him, but we suspect he's willing to do just about anything to clear his debts. Even…" Harry caught himself before he said too much.

"Don't you have aurors watching him?" she said, shifting uncomfortably on the sofa. She didn't even want to think about what Harry had meant by _anything_.

Harry fixed his gaze squarely on Hermione. "We do, but not at Hogwarts. We can't get anyone close enough…"

"No, Harry." She knew that look. "I'm a teacher for Merlin's sake. Ask someone else or better yet, ask Severus."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not even supposed to be telling you this." He ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Hermione, you don't even have to get close to Froggate. All I need is for you to send me an owl any time he leaves Hogwarts."

Hermione chewed on her lip pensively. "All right Harry, I'll do it, but only because it's you asking me."

"Thank you Hermione," he said, in obvious relief.

At that moment, a loud crack echoed along the hallway. Severus had returned. A warm smile spread across Hermione's face as his tall, dark frame filled the doorway. He appeared chilled to the bone and his skin, paler than normal, stood in stark contrast to his raven hair. She knew the moment he recognised it was _Harry_ sitting beside her. Severus' eyes narrowed, his lips grew taut, and he glowered openly at him.

Harry, unnerved, quickly set his teacup down and rose from the sofa. "Good afternoon, Professor."

"Potter," Severus said flatly.

"Well, Hermione, I should get going here." Harry said, dreading the thought of having to engage in small talk with Snape. "I need to call into the Ministry before I head home. But it was really good to see you."

"You too, Harry."

Harry felt Snape's eyes boring into him as he hugged Hermione goodbye. Swiftly gathering up his coat, gloves and scarf, he smiled once more at Hermione, then left.

Severus watched him leave silently, his lips almost curling in a sneer.

Once he'd heard the door click shut, he asked cynically, "What was _he_ doing here?"

"He didn't come here to try and convince me to leave you, if that's what you're thinking," Hermione said, draining the last of her tea. "Harry's my friend; he's happy for us."

Severus grunted, muttering under his breath. If Potter had dared to upset her, he would have done more than merely hex the Boy Who Lived. He removed his cloak, then hung it next to the muggle coat Hermione had insisted on buying him. His trip to Diagon Alley that morning had been entirely successful. After rooting around in the dark corners of Flourish and Blotts for an hour, he finally managed to find several books that she hadn't read before. He'd also taken Lucius' advice and bought her perfume and hoped for Merlin's sake he'd picked the right one.

"Are you going to stand there brooding all evening?" Hermione said, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Severus snapped from his thoughts, then kicked off his shoes to join her on the sofa. As she nestled closer to rest her head on his shoulder, he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her tight against him. Sighing happily, she circled her arm about his waist, with the warmth of her body soon taking the chill from his.

"What time are your parents expecting us at tomorrow?" he asked. Met with silence, he glanced down at her. "Hermione?"

He felt her flinch.

"Sorry, my love, what did you say?"

Frowning, he asked, "Is something the matter?"

"No, I'm fine. Really," she assured him.

Unconvinced, Severus drew back from her, gently tipping her chin up. "I know you better than that, Hermione. What's wrong?"

She lowered her gaze. "I can't tell you."

Severus bristled slightly. "Can't or won't?"

"Harry said…"

"Oh, so you can tell Potter but not me," he said huffily, removing his hand from her face as clouds of doubt gathered in his mind.

"It's not like that, Severus." She placed a gentle hand on his forearm. "Harry told me certain things about Professor Froggate. He told me not to tell anyone, but I'm frightened, Severus. There was something in his eyes…something he wasn't telling me."

Shame rose within him at the alarm in her cinnamon eyes. A moment later, his arms engulfed her in a protective embrace. He silently cursed himself for doubting her love for him. He felt like a bloody fool. However, unease quickly overtook his self-reproach.

"What did Potter say?" he asked gently.

Trying her best to keep her voice steady, Hermione repeated everything Harry had told her. She knew he would be angry with her, but she just couldn't lie to Severus. He would have known something was amiss. Hermione was not willing to risk losing his trust, not over something which Harry was not at the liberty to share with her in the first place.

For a long moment, Severus sat in silence digesting what she'd just told him. She could sense his anger at Harry for dragging her into this mess. If it wasn't for the fact he was her friend, she was sure Severus would have already apparated to Grimmauld Place. Nevertheless, she half suspected he was pleased that Harry had shed some light on Froggate's dubious character.

Drawing a deep breath, Severus finally spoke. "If Potter comes to you again and asks you do more than simply watch Froggate, I want you wash your hands of this matter entirely."

Severus' loathing of Ambrose Froggate had risen to a new level. Potter's revelation confirmed what he had suspected all along: Froggate was after Hermione's fortune. Froggate's desperation made him much more dangerous than had it been simply a matter of greed. As soon as he could, Severus planned to visit Lucius. The blond wizard's extensive connections to the underbelly of the wizarding world would no doubt prove useful.

Hermione felt a great weight lift from her, knowing she did not have to bear this alone. "You needn't worry, my love. All the galleons in Britain couldn't tempt me to get within fifty feet of that slimy toad."

With a noncommittal grunt, Severus said, "He's fortunate I haven't already turned him into a toad."

"Now, I _would_ pay to see that," she giggled.

Severus arched an eyebrow, his expression deadpan. "You may get your chance."

Combing his fingers through her chestnut hair, he caressed the strands, savouring their softness, before tugging her towards him. He took possession of her mouth, his kisses at first soft and then deeper, hungrier, using his tongue to part her lips. He moaned with raw need as he experienced her familiar taste.

Drawing back to catch her breath, her eyes smouldered with desire. "Why don't we continue this upstairs, Professor."

Severus caught her chin in his hand. "You, my dear, are truly shocking." She laughed as he scooped her up, carrying her from the parlour

Hours later, Hermione reached out for Severus, only to be met with cold sheets. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and switched on a lamp. She groaned as she looked at the time; it was three o'clock; still the middle of the night. Too tired to move, she flopped back down on the mattress. When a half hour had passed and he still hadn't returned, she grew concerned.

Sliding from the bed, she shivered slightly as the cold air touched her warm skin. She found her pyjamas on the floor, where they'd been flung the previous night. Slipping on a pair of fleece lined slippers, she sighed in relief as they took the chill off her feet. Out of habit, she tucked her wand into her waistband, then left the bedroom.

The whole house lay shrouded in darkness. But as she padded along the hallway, she saw light leaking out from the gap beneath the kitchen door. Slowly opening the door, she saw Severus sitting at the table, with an opened bottle of Bushmills Whiskey on the table beside him.

"Severus, it's three a.m. What are you doing down here?"

He raised his head, his black gaze meeting hers. "This is good. Where did you get it from?"

"My dad brought it back from Ireland." She crossed her arms. "Now what are you doing down here?"

"We should visit Ireland sometime…"

"Don't try to change the subject, Severus."

Severus slammed the glass down. "What if they don't accept me. What will happen to us then?"

"Who are _they_, Severus?" she asked, somewhat exasperated.

"Your parents, damn it," he said, his voice strained with emotion. "I don't want to lose you, Hermione, but I won't make you choose between me and your parents."

Hermione's tone softened as she said, "My love, I've told you before you have nothing to worry about. And even if they didn't approve, they'll just have to live with the fact that it's you I've fallen in love with."

He opened his mouth, but before he could say a word, she cut him off.

"What's more, Severus, you respect me, unlike others I could mention. That means more to my parents than charm or cheap talk."

Severus clenched his fist. "I would never hurt you like _he_ did."

She crossed over to where he sat, nudging herself in between the chair and table, then settled herself on his lap. Framing his face with her hands, she stared into his fathomless black eyes. "Severus, listen to me. Stop tormenting yourself. I love you, and I know you would never hurt me."

"I swear, Hermione, I will never let any harm come to you," he said hoarsely.

"I know." She kissed him softly.


	12. Chapter 11

**I am so very sorry that it has taken me so long to update...life has a way of just taking over everything.**

**Thanks Jenni...**

**Chapter 11**

**~x~**

The breaks of the taxi squealed as it slowed to a halt outside a quaint detached house in Oliphant Street, Chelsea. As with most muggle houses, a holly wreath hung on the front door, and fairy lights twinkled on a Christmas tree, positioned in the centre of a bay window. Severus, though, eyed the house with a sense of trepidation, wondering how he was going to survive two days with Hermione's parents. Despite Hermione's reassurances that there was nothing to worry about, he still could not shake the irksome voice whispering into his mind: _but what if? _

The taxi driver rattled off the fare owed, and Hermione, riffling through her purse, handed over a crisp twenty pound note. The driver nodded his thanks, his thin lips then curling into a smile as she told him to keep the change.

He tipped his hat. "Merry Christmas, miss, an' ter yew sir."

"Merry Christmas," Hermione said.

Severus simply nodded.

He drew a deep breath as he opened the door, stepping out into the bitter night air. Instead of waiting for him to walk around the car to open her door, Hermione slid across the leather seat. Severus held out his hand to her, helped her out, then closed the door.

As the taxi drove off and disappeared around the corner, Severus glanced down at Hermione. Running a hand across her black pencil skirt, she smoothed out the creases, before pulling on a pair of knitted gloves. As if sensing his gaze upon her, she lifted her hazel eyes to him, her lips curving in a beguiling smile. His heart beat a little faster – sweet Merlin, she was beautiful. If only she knew the power she had over him; how with a single touch she could overwhelm all of his senses.

In those weeks following Lucius' daring plan, he had wondered what purpose he had in a world, rid of Voldemort and his scourge; in a world where he no was no longer bound to protecting Lily Potter's son. Now, however, he would not trade his life with Hermione for anything, or anyone.

"Severus, are you all right?" she asked, reaching out to straighten his tie.

Drawn back to the present, he touched her cheek tenderly. "I'm fine."

Hermione took a step back from him, admiring his tall, firm frame. He looked good in a muggle suit. Although, that was something she would keep to herself. Her next challenge would be to get him to wear clothes that were _not_ black. Entwining a gloved hand in his, they started towards her parents' house, the snow crunching beneath their feet. Her gaze flickered towards him several times as they walked; his pale features, as usual, giving nothing of his thoughts away. And only for the slight bob of his Adam's apple, she would never have guessed he was nervous.

She gripped his hand tighter, causing him to glance down at her. "Is something the matter?" he said, frowning faintly.

Leaning in closer to him, she breathed in his familiar, heady scent. "Thank you, Severus."

He arched an eyebrow questioningly. "For what?"

"Coming here with me."

"They're your parents. It's only right they should meet the man dating their daughter."

Hermione smiled to herself – how could her mum and dad not like him? They only had a vague recollection of him from her days at Hogwarts, and she was now thankful that she'd never told them of the contempt he'd once held for her.

Before she could answer, the front door swung open. "Hermione, oh Sweetie, I'm so glad you're home." Emily Granger said, with a half-moon smile spread across her face.

Hermione let go of Severus' hand, embracing her mother warmly. "Hi mum, it's good to be home."

Drawing back from her mother, Hermione reached for Severus' hand again. "Mum, I'd like you to meet Severus. Severus, this is my mum, Emily Granger."

Emily's gaze swept up Severus' tall frame, her eyes widening slightly as she took in his homely appearance. "A pleasure to finally meet you, Severus," she said, with a trace of hesitancy in her voice.

_Not exactly what she had been expecting_, Severus thought, his heart sinking.

"And you, Mrs Granger," he said, feeling more than a little awkward.

Shifting her attention back to Hermione, she smiled. "Come in out of that cold, both of you."

Emily stood aside to let them enter, wondering what on earth had attracted Hermione to her former professor. After closing the front door, she turned around to see Severus helping Hermione off with her coat. Her cardigan came off along with her coat, and Emily's heart leapt into her throat, as she fought back emotions threatening to overwhelm her. No matter how many times she saw the angry scars that marred Hermione's pale skin, no words could describe her horror, her pain…her fury.

Emily's eyes darted to Severus, expecting to see something akin to revulsion on his face. His face, however, was expressionless, but Emily noted an intensity in his dark eyes as he spoke quietly to Hermione. She saw the tenderness of his touch…she saw the complete trust in Hermione's eyes.

_He's in love with her_, she thought, suddenly feeling a stab of guilt for judging the man so quickly.

Emily quickly composed herself, then said, "Hermione, will you show Severus into the sitting room. I need to check on the dinner,"

"Okay, mum. Is dad here?"

"He's in the sitting room, reading his paper."

Severus hung up his coat and scarf on the hat-stand next to Hermione's. "That didn't go very well, did it?" he said.

She slipped a warm, slender hand into his. "It's not you, Severus. They've been overprotective ever since _he_ left me for Lavender, and since…since the attack…" Her voice trailed off.

Severus placed a hand on the curve of her back to steady her. It was still too soon to ask her what happened that night. But he had already vowed that if he ever caught the bastards who had hurt her, he would personally see that they received the Dementor's Kiss.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He caught her chin gently, managing to keep the anger he felt from his voice. "Listen to me, Hermione. None of this was your fault, you _never_ have to apologise for what they did to you."

Swallowing hard, she said, "I know."

He kissed her softly. "Come, you're father is waiting for us."

Taking her hand, he placed it in the crook of his arm, then motioned for her to lead the way.

A large bookcase, running the length of one wall in the sitting room, immediately caught Severus' attention. For all his love of magic and his interest in the dark arts, he was fascinated by muggle history and literature. He recognised several of the titles, and breathed a little easier. If all else failed, at least he could discuss Henry VIII and his six wives with Hermione's parents.

The rustling of paper snapped him from his thoughts, and he stiffened slightly as Hermione's father set his newspaper down and rose from his chair. Robert Granger, a few inches shorter than Severus, had greying hair and the same intelligent brown eyes as his daughter. Severus had already observed that Hermione had inherited her mother's straight nose, but there was no mistaking that she was her father's daughter.

"Well, well, look at what the wind blew in," Robert said, with a half-smile.

"Hello to you too, dad," she laughed, stepping into his open arms.

After kissing her cheek, her dad released her from his embrace, regarding Severus somewhat warily.

"You must be Severus," he said, extending his hand to him.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr Granger," Severus said, shaking the older man's hand.

Severus' voice was steady, but Hermione could sense his awkwardness. Placing a hand on his arm, she guided him towards a cream two-seated sofa. As they settled onto it, he clasped his hands, placing them on his lap. She suppressed a smile at the slight rise of her dad's brow. She knew how his mind worked. He was expecting Severus to have his hands all over her…he was expecting another Ron.

"How's life at Hogwarts?" Robert asked after a moment.

"Busy as always, dad, although with Severus now teaching my workload has been cut in half." Hermione said, glancing at Severus, her mouth curving in a soft smile.

"And how's this latest experiment of yours going? Have you had much success with it?"

"I've carried out several initial experiments," she said. "But if not for Severus, I would still be spending my evenings scouring through mountains of books in the library."

Robert arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

A cutting remark rested on the tip of Severus' tongue. He reminded himself that this was Hermione's father – no matter what the older man might think of him. Fixing his obsidian eyes on Robert he said, "Hermione deserves all of the credit. I merely gave her advice on which ingredients would enhance the healing properties in the potion. Although I believe she would have come to the same conclusions without my help."

Hermione reached out and placed a hand over Severus'. "Don't listen to him, dad, he's just being modest." She paused for a moment, her voice quietening. "I don't think I could have survived this term without him."

Robert frowned. Something didn't feel right. "Have _they_ been harassing you again?"

She curled her fingers around Severus' hand, tightening her grip. "No, dad, it's nothing like that." She paused, annoyed at herself for having even allowed thoughts of Froggate's unwanted attentions to enter her mind. "I had some bother from another professor, but Severus set him straight."

"What kind of bother?" her father pressed, looking at Severus.

"He tried to accuse Hermione of misconduct," Severus said, sensing Hermione's reluctance to discuss this with her father. "It did not take long to set the Headmistress right, though; only an idiot would believe such lies about Hermione."

"I bloody well hope something was done about him," Robert said angrily.

Severus eyes narrowed. "Trust me, Mr Granger, if he tries to blacken Hermione's name again, he will regret it."

Staring at Severus, Robert was oddly comforted, not only by the professor's words, but by the fierce possessiveness in his dark eyes. It seemed he truly cared for his daughter.

"Can I get you both a drink?" Robert asked, briskly changing the subject.

He sensed, though, that there was more to this than either Hermione or Severus was willing to admit.

"I'll have a glass of rosé, dad."

"What can I get for you, Severus?"

"A whiskey, if you have one."

Robert's mouth curled in a half-smile. "Ah, a man with good taste I see."

Hermione lightly jibed her elbow into Severus' ribs, giving him a look of 'I told you he would like you.'

A moment later, Emily entered the living room, sinking down into an armchair beside Robert's. "Dinner won't be long," she said.

Hermione smiled. "It smells great, mum."

"So Severus, are you a fan of..." Emily looked at Hermione. "What's that odd sport Harry plays again?"

"Quidditch."

"Yes, that's right, Quidditch," Emily said.

"I detest it," Severus said bluntly. "I only attend games when forced to by Minerva McGonagall."

Robert, handing Severus a glass of whiskey, muttered, "I bet Quidditch is bloody more exciting than the operas I'm forced to sit through."

Severus' mouth curved slightly as he took a sip of his drink. He was beginning to like Robert Granger.

"Hermione also tells us that you are a keen reader," Emily continued, settling back in her chair, thankful that Severus was not obsessed with the wizarding sport as Ron had been. "Though, I'm sure she has enough books in her house to keep you occupied for years."

"Actually, mum, Severus is more widely read than I am," Hermione said, with a hint of pride in her voice. "In fact, I've been meaning to swipe a few books from the shelves in his classroom."

"Will that be before or after you've returned my parchments on advanced potions?" he said, arching an eyebrow.

Hermione smiled sweetly at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Emily and Robert glanced at each other, both seemingly thinking exactly the same thing…they hadn't seen their daughter this happy in a long time. Severus was different to Ron in every way; from his thirst for knowledge to his tender touch. In short, he was perfect for Hermione.


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, added it to their favourites or put it on alert! **

**Jenni...you rock! **

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 12**

**~x~**

**4 months later…**

Half hidden in the shadows, Ambrose Froggate muttered a string of curses under his breath. He quickly recoiled back into the darkness of the alcove he had been waiting in for the past twenty minutes, his lips curling in a sneer as Snape strode along the hallway, robes billowing behind him. The great black bat had once again thwarted his plans. Five minutes. That's all he needed. Five minutes and his father's shameful legacy would have been nothing but a distant memory.

"Hermione!" he heard Snape call.

Froggate's blood ran hot as the potions professor turned on her heels, flashing a warm smile at Snape. His anger at her rejection of him had grown into outright rage over the past months. What had she ever seen in Severus Snape…what did that greasy git have that he could not offer her? He was a pure blood, from a distinguished family; didn't she realise, appreciate the sacrifice he was willing to make in bringing a _mudblood_ into his House?

He gritted his teeth, seething, as Hermione went willingly into Snape's arms. He still remembered the feel of her body next to his; the gentle curve of her hips, her slender waist…the taste of her lips. Lust burned within him, almost consuming him. Suddenly Snape turned his head towards the alcove, his dark eyes narrowing as he stared into the blackness. There were times he forgot that Snape had been one of Voldemort's Hellhounds. Froggate remained still. He was no match for Snape…for the moment. He knew Snape's weakness, and it was only a matter of time before Froggate used it against him.

Slinking away as Snape turned his attention back to Hermione, Froggate made for his chambers without looking back. His thin lips curled in a cold smile as he recalled a conversation he had overheard in The Hog's Head a week before. Always keen to find new ways of making a few galleons, he frequented the dingy pub in the hope that someone would be in need of a 'favour'. And it seemed that this time the gods had truly smiled upon him.

_Soon, _he thought. _Soon…_

He would have Hermione's fortune…and he would have Hermione.

**~x~**

Severus glanced towards the alcove again; he could not see Froggate but he could feel the charm professor's presence. His arm instinctively tightened around Hermione's waist, his anger rising. This wasn't the first time he'd sensed Froggate watching her from the shadows. As much as it galled Severus, there was little he could do. Until the younger wizard openly harassed Hermione his hands were tied.

Hermione drew back from him slightly. "Severus, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, looking down at her, then frowned. "What are you doing walking the halls this late at night anyway?"

A muscle twitched in her jaw. "I was working on my experiment, if that's all right with you," she said sarcastically, then added, "And what are you doing…spying on me?"

"If you must know, I was speaking with Minerva concerning several students," Severus said, somewhat taken aback by her tone. He was well used to her quips and comments, but he could almost feel the barb-like sting of her words.

Hermione stepped back from him. "Minerva's office is on the other side of the bloody school, Severus."

He opened his mouth to tell her that it was as well he came upon her, but quickly thought better of it. The last thing she needed to hear was that Ambrose Froggate was stalking her.

"Come Hermione, I'll walk you back to your room," he said, unsure why she was upset. He often wandered the school hallways at night, hoping to prey upon unsuspecting students who had sneaked out of their dorms. Surely she knew that by now.

She jerked her hand away as he reached out to take it. "I can see myself back."

Severus could only watch in stunned silence as she walked away from him. What had he done wrong? It only took a moment though for him to regain his senses. Froggate could still be lurking in the shadows. It did not take long for him to catch up to her, but she ignored him, refusing to slow her pace. His patience with her was wearing thin and before she could react, he half dragged her into an empty classroom. In one fluid motion he pulled out his wand, and with a flick of his wrist he locked the door.

"Severus, what are you doing?" Hermione demanded. "Open this door at once!"

Severus folded his arms across his chest. "Not until you tell me what's upsetting you."

"This is ridiculous, Severus. There is nothing _upsetting _me."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "You were the one who told me that this relationship would never work if we didn't trust each other."

Hermione glared at him. "Let me go, now."

In two steps Severus closed the distance between them.

Frustrated, he grabbed her arm a little rougher than he had intended. "I'm not letting you leave this room until you talk to me."

"You're hurting me, Severus," she cried, squirming against his grip.

At the panic in her voice he let go, silently cursing himself for having hurt her…for having lost control. He took a step back from her, his mind clouding with doubt – perhaps _he_ was the problem.

He stared down at her but she refused to meet his gaze. He dared to reach out to her, gently tipping her chin. "Forgive me, Hermione. I only wanted to help you."

Jerking her head away, she said, "Just leave me alone."

"I'm not leaving you here, not like this," he said, his voice low, velvety.

Hermione met his gaze, her cinnamon eyes betraying her frustration, hurt…and fear. "I can take care of myself, Severus."

Severus arched an eyebrow. "I never said that you couldn't."

"You don't get it, do you?" She stared into his dark, fathomless eyes. "I'm sick and tired of being mollycoddled by everyone. For once, just once, I want to be treated…normally. They've already done their worst, Severus. What more can they do to me?"

_They could take you from me, _he thought, anguish filling his heart.

"Then make me understand," he said.

"I-I…It was…" her voice faltered as she fought against hot tears brimming in her eyes. "I can't do this, Severus."

Removing his wand from the folds of his robe, he ran his hand lightly down her arm. "Do you trust me, Hermione?"

She stared at him oddly. Of course she did. But then she realised what he was saying…what he wanted to do. She closed her eyes. Swallowing hard, she nodded. "I trust you, Severus."

Pointing his wand at her head, he whispered, "_Legilimens_."

_The moon shone brightly in a cloudless sky, casting a soft glow onto the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley. The main street was deserted, but the lilting melody of a folk song drifted from the Leaky Cauldron, and candles still burned brightly in the windows of the Daily Prophet. Severus turned at the sound of footsteps and saw a lone figure hurrying towards him. It was Hermione. She had several books clutched in her arms, holding them tightly against her chest. He heard her berating herself for having lost track of the time. As she came closer, Severus felt his chest tighten. Her sleeves were rolled up past her elbows…her skin was smooth, unmarred. _

_All at once he wished this was reality, that he could protect her from the evil that lay waiting for her in the shadows. He followed her as she past him, unaware of his presence. She walked another fifty yards then slowed her pace, turning her attention towards a small passageway between two buildings. _

_Severus also heard the feeble voice. _

"_Help me! Somebody help me!"_

_Hermione glanced over her shoulder, and, seeing she was alone, chewed on her lip pensively. A wave of horror swept over Severus as the sickening truth of who it was in the passageway dawned on him. He wanted to cry out for her to run, but it would be to no avail…he could only watch in complete helplessness. _

"_Hello," Hermione called out. "Are you okay?"_

"_Please, help me. I can't move." _

_Hermione set her books carefully onto the narrow footpath, then removed her wand from where she'd tucked into her waistband. Her lips moved and light emanated from her wand as she walked slowly, almost hesitantly into the passageway. Severus, a mere two steps behind her, had never felt such dread before, not even in Voldemort's presence. _

"_Where are you?" Hermione called out. _

_Silence. _

"_Hello…" _

_A black clad figure rose up behind her, clamping a gloved hand over her mouth. Hermione cried out, but her muffled screams could not be heard beyond the passageway. Her wand was wrested from her hand, its light extinguished as it clattered to the ground. But she was not beaten, not yet. She kicked and twisted, clawing at the hand covering her mouth. Driving her elbow into her assailant's stomach, she bought herself a few precious seconds. Scrambling away she raced back towards the main street, but her freedom was short lived. _

_For a brief moment, Severus willed himself to believe that she would make it to safety. As she was tackled to the ground, however, he was forced to accept the horrifying reality…there was no escape. _

"_That was very bad form, Miss Granger," the hooded man hissed. _

"_Who are you? What do you want with me?" she demanded, barely disguising the terror in her voice. _

_A short, cold laugh rumbled in his throat. "It's simple, Miss Granger. Mudbloods don't belong in this world." He reached into the folds of his cloak, unsheathing a blade, its sharpened edge glinting in a shaft of moonlight. "Especially those who think themselves better than a pure blood."_

_Hermione's eyes widened in fear, tears rolling down her face. "Please," she whimpered. "Don't do this…"_

"_Hurry up and get it over with." Another figure materialised from the shadows. "We don't have time for this."_

_The assailant tore a strip from Hermione's shirt, stuffing it into her mouth. Severus clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white at the sheer callousness unfolding before him. An uncontrollable rage burned within him, exploding as the first slash tore through her skin, her body to convulsing with pain. Hot angry tears overwhelmed Severus; powerless to stop the brutal attack on the woman he loved._

Unable to bear another moment he broke the connection with her mind, stumbling backwards as he did. His chest heaving, his rage billowing out of control, he grabbed a chair and flung it against a wall. Reason told him that this was beyond his control, but he refused to listen…he should have been there, he should have protected her. His whole body shook with fury, the blood in his veins boiling…his thirst for vengeance, unquenchable.

Somehow he would find the blaggards, and when he did, he would tear them apart.

Hermione, terrified by Severus' fury, retreated into a corner of the room. Was he angry at her? Over and over again she wished she hadn't gone into that passageway, yet no matter how hard she wished the scars still remained. She could hear his ragged breaths, see his fists as he clenched and unclenched them. She willed for him to turn around, to look at her, but she was afraid of what she might see.

The minutes seemed to stretch into hours. Gradually, though, Severus' body relaxed; his breathing settling into its familiar steady rhythm. Hermione, swallowing her fear, gingerly approached him.

"Severus," she said softly, touching his arm.

He flinched, startling her.

At his silence, tears spilled down her cheeks. "Severus…I-I'm sorry…"

Severus heard the anguish in her voice – she blamed herself for what happened. Fresh anger coursed through him, but he forced himself to set his own fury aside. She needed him. He reached out to her, wrapping his arms around her, drawing her close to him. Her body trembled as she buried her face in his chest, her shoulders shaking with each broken sob.

"This was not your fault," he said. "I love you, Hermione. Nothing can ever change that."

Severus, fighting to keep control of his emotions, scooped her into his arms. With her head cradled on his shoulder, he carried her from the classroom, through the hallways to her own room. He gently laid her down into the bed and lying down next to her, he moulded his body around hers.

"Don't leave me alone," she whimpered.

Holding her tight, he whispered soothingly, "You're safe, Hermione. I'm not going anywhere."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**~x~**

"Here it is, Severus." Hermione held up a phial containing a deep aubergine liquid. "I've called it _Renovo_."

Standing, facing Hermione at the front of her classroom, Severus felt surge of pride swell within him. She had done it. Months of painstaking work were finally at an end. Where others would have given up after numerous failed attempts, Hermione had perservered. Hope, he knew, had driven her. Hope that she could at last rid herself of the scars that had almost cost her life.

"Have you got a specimen to test it on," he said, taking the phial from her.

"Of sorts," she said.

Severus arched an eyebrow at her cryptic answer. "Well, where is it?"

"You're looking at it," she said, earning herself one of his infamous glares.

He tightened his grip on the phial. "No, Hermione, I forbid it."

"And where else do you propose we find a non-magical specimen with injuries like these?" she said evenly, rolling back her sleeve.

Severus clenched his jaw, unwilling to admit that she was right.

After a long moment he swallowed his doubts, then said, "Bring me a phial of _Venenum_ – we have no idea what side effects may occur."

She smiled, motioning towards several phials on her desk. "I always come to class prepared, Professor. And I've also prepared several other potions…just in case."

Severus' mouth tipped slightly. "Resourceful little witch, aren't you?"

Hermione laughed. "I know a trick or two." She removed her robe, tossing it over the back of a chair. "Shall we begin?" she said, eager yet nervous.

Severus took a step closer to her.

"Have you a list of the ingredients you used?" Severus asked. If things did go wrong, he wanted to know exactly what he was dealing with.

Hermione walked towards her desk, leafing through several parchments. "I have listed each ingredient and the quantities I used," she said, placing it onto the table beside a phial of her _Venenum _potion.

Severus nodded, satisfied, though he wouldn't be surprised if she had made sure she had an answer for any argument he might throw at her. But then, he wouldn't have expected anything less from her. He watched her as she quickly scribbled down a few notes, his gaze wandering over her shapely body. She was beautiful to him just as she was. Yet he knew she had every right to rid herself of the barbaric reminder of what had been done to her…and no matter his own fear, he could not, would not stop her.

He pulled the stopper from the phial. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she said, though Severus could detect her anxiety.

Hermione's heart beat faster as her fingers curled around the phial. She stared at the aubergine liquid for a moment, but raised the phial to her lips before logic and reason could talk any sense into her. The potion tasted sweet in her mouth as she swallowed it, warming her insides as it slid down her throat.

Seconds later, a tingling sensation shot through her body, quickly intensifying, stabbing at her like sharpened needles. She grasped at her desk to steady herself. Something was wrong…how could she have made a mistake?

"Hermione, what's happening?" Severus said, removing his wand from the folds of his robe.

She tried to answer him but the pain was too great. Her skin felt like it was on fire, burning as it was stretched in a hundred different directions. The air around her grew close, she couldn't breathe. She then felt Severus' hands on her arms, gripping her tightly.

"Hermione, look at me!" Severus said, his voice laced with panic.

Fighting against the overpowering pain, she forced herself to look at Severus. His normally impassive features were now animated with alarm. Suddenly her vision began to blur as her body was engulfed in sheer agony…then nothing.

Severus caught Hermione as she slumped forward, his legs threatening to buckle beneath him. He couldn't lose her, not now, not like this. After carefully laying her onto the stone floor, his trembling fingers felt for a pulse.

"Thank Merlin," he breathed upon finding one.

Leaving her side, he hurried to the table where Hermione had set out an array of potions. Staring at them blankly, he forced himself to calm down, to think. _Flush out the poison first…_He reached for the phial of _Venenum, _then turned back to Hermione, dropping to his knees beside her. Gently cupping the back of her head, he raised it up. He pulled the stopper from the phial with his teeth, but paused as he placed the rim to her lips.

"Severus," she moaned weakly.

Setting the _Venenum _aside, he drew her into his embrace, cradling her head in the crook of his arm. "Hermione, can you hear me?" he said, tenderly stroking her cheek.

A single tear slipped down her face. "I failed."

Severus held her close, his heart pounding next to hers. At that moment he didn't care that her months of work had come to nothing. She was alive and that was all that mattered.

He buried his face in the curve of her neck, whispering. "We'll find a way, Hermione. I promise."

Her fingers clutched at his robes, her voice shaking. "But what…what if we can't?"

Severus drew back so he could see her face. "We won't give up, we…." his voice trailed off.

"What is it?" she said, her eyes widening.

"Sweet Merlin," he murmured.

He reached out, tracing a finger along her collar bone…there used to be a scar there. His pulse began to race again. Without a word, he undid the buttons of her blouse. As he opened the last button, letting the blouse fall open, he gasped. Her skin was smooth, unmarked.

He lifted his dark gaze to Hermione. "You did it," he said, his voice low, velvety.

Hermione's throat tightened, tears of joys brimming in her eyes. She lifted up her arm, staring at it in awe and wonder, running her fingers lightly over it. Then she felt his touch. Her skin prickled, shivers of pleasure coursing through her as his hand traced a path down her throat, over her full breasts, lingering on the silken skin of her stomach.

For the first time in four years she felt whole, beautiful.

**~x~**

A week later, Hermione sat on the floor of her small bathroom, her head between her knees. She hadn't felt this ill in a long time. At first she had thought it was side effects of the _Renovo_…if only it were that simple. She'd used three different spells and each had given her the same answer: she was pregnant.

_How am I going to tell Severus? _she thought.

Fear churned in the pit of her stomach. Severus may be a teacher, but she was well aware that he had little love for children. She couldn't bring herself to even think of how he might react when she told him that she was pregnant. Would he still want to be with her, or would he walk away, wanting nothing to do with his child? Or, Merlin forbid, would he merely stay with her out of a sense of duty? Hermione stared down at her stomach – if he did leave her at least a part of him would always remain with her.

"Hermione."

She froze.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Severus said, concern etched on his face.

"I'm okay, Severus," she assured him.

"You don't look _okay_ to me." Severus crossed his arms over his chest. "Perhaps you should go see Madam Pompfrey."

Hermione drew in a deep breath. It was now or never. "There's no need to. She'll only tell me what I already know."

Severus stared at her confused. "Am I missing something?"

She stretched out her hand to him and he pulled her effortlessly to her feet. Sidestepping him, she walked into the bedroom, clutching the back of a chair for support. "I'm not sure how to tell you this…"

Severus frowned. "Tell me what?"

Hermione closed her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

A feather could have felled him at her words. _Pregnant. She's pregnant…with my child. _His gaze flickered to her stomach, his throat tightening with emotion. He had given up all hope of ever having a child of his own years ago. After Lily, no other woman had taken a second glance in his direction…until Hermione.

"Severus, say something," she said, snapping him from his thoughts.

Still dumbfounded, he said, "You're sure?"

"Yes. We will have a son come February."

Severus, overwhelmed, sank down onto Hermione's bed. He was going to have a son, an heir to carry on his name. He lifted his gaze to Hermione, expecting to see the joy he felt reflected in her eyes; instead, it was disquiet that dominated her hazel eyes. His heart sank. Perhaps she simply wasn't ready for a child. Severus closed his eyes, an unspeakable thought invading his mind: perhaps it was _his_ child she never wished to bear.

"Severus," Hermione said quietly. "I know this is a shock, for both of us. But, if this isn't what you want, I don't expect you to stay with me. I don't want you to resent me for making you stay."

Severus swallowed hard. "You…You want this child?"

Hermione placed a protective hand over her stomach. She'd spent the last ten years of her life watching her friends' families grow steadily larger, all the while fighting to keep herself from drowning in her own longing. True, she hadn't expected her and Severus to have a child so quickly, but _he_ was the man she wanted as the father of her children.

"More than anything," she said, her mouth trembling.

When Severus climbed to his feet she braced herself for the worst.

"Forgive me, Hermione," he said, taking a step towards her. "It's just…I mean…I never expected to be a father."

She chewed on her lip pensively. "You're happy, then?"

Severus closed the remaining distance between them. Gently caressing her cheek, he kissed her softly. "Immensely."

Hours later, Hermione was resting alone in her chambers. Severus was on supervision duty in the Great Hall this evening and wouldn't be back for some time yet. She had thought about writing to her parents to tell them her good news, but decided against it. This was something she _and_ Severus needed to tell them face to face. Her mum and dad needed reassured that Severus was going to remain by her side.

"Professor Granger!"

Hermione sat up on her bed at the panic-stricken voice.

"Professor Granger, you have to come quick!"

Reaching for her wand, she spoke the password to open the granite door of her room. Hurrying out into the hallway, she looked about for the student who had called her, but there was no one there. Hermione felt a shiver rake down her spine. Something wasn't right.

Suddenly she heard laughter…a child's laughter. She whirled around and her blood turned to ice in her veins as Ambrose Froggate stepped out of the shadows. With a flick of his wand, his voice changed, deepening.

His mouth curled in an evil grin. "Amusing little spell, isn't it Professor?"

"What are you doing here?" Hermione demanded, pointing her wand at him.

"Oh come now, Professor, is that any way to speak to a friend?" The wolfish glint in his eyes was frightening.

Hermione tightened her grip on the wand. "I won't ask you again, Professor. What are you doing here?"

Froggate levelled his gaze at her. "I have a problem you see, and I need your help to solve it."

A cold dread spread through Hermione, but she refused to lower her wand. She would do whatever was necessary to protect her unborn child.

"When Severus returns…"

"Professor Snape." Froggate spat out his name like it was poison. "Is on the other side of the castle. He can't help you...Hermione."

"_Expelliarmus!_" Hermione shouted, but Froggate blocked the spell.

"_Stupefy!_"

The stunning spell hit Hermione on her chest, throwing her backwards onto the stone floor with a sickening thud. She cried out in pain, but her only thoughts were for her child. In seconds, though, Froggate was looming over her. Her wand clacked along the floor as he kicked it away from her. She was utterly defenceless.

Terror gripped her. _Severus, where are you?_

Froggate gave a low throaty laugh, then knelt down, whispering in her ear, "Let's see how much that greasy git really cares for you, shall we?"

With a flick of his wand, Hermione's world went black. Snaking his arms around her limp body, he lifted her up off the floor, making straight for one of the many secret passageways that led out of the castle.

Froggate had his bait…let the game begin.


	15. Chapter 14

**Thanks to everyone who has been following this story...Your support has been so encouraging!**

**Chapter 14**

**~x~**

Hermione tried once more to move, but it was useless. Without her wand, she had little hope of breaking free of the binding spell Froggate had cast on her. She'd lain in the corner of a dark, dank shack for what seemed like hours – perhaps it had been hours. The floorboards on the other side of the one roomed shack creaked; Froggate was pacing, again. She could hear him muttering to himself, pausing every few steps to pull back a dirty, ragged curtain hanging over the shack's only window.

_What is he waiting for? _she thought.

The urge to give in to her fear was overwhelming, but Hermione fought it at every turn. She had to remain strong. She had no idea why Froggate had brought her here, but somehow she had to convince him to lift the binding spell. Severus had taught her a few wandless spells, nothing powerful, but they would be enough to stun Froggate and strip him off his wand.

Froggate stopped pacing and turned his head towards her. She felt her skin crawl as his leering gaze swept along her body.

"It'll be over soon, Hermione. I promise."

She could almost see his forked tongue as he spoke.

_What is he talking about?_

"Can't you at least let me sit in a chair" she said, trying hard to mask her revulsion of him.

"No."

"Ambrose, please."

Hermione saw his eyes widen slightly at her use of his first name.

He stared at her for a moment, then removed his wand. "If you try anything, I won't be held responsible for the consequences. Understand?"

Hermione nodded. In seconds, she was able to move. Her body was stiffer than she had thought as she climbed to her feet. Froggate flicked his wand, sending a chair sliding across the room towards her."

"Sit!"

Sitting down, Hermione knew she needed to wait until Froggate turned his back again to look out the window. A few moments were all she needed.

CRACK!

Hermione flinched as two wizards apparated into the middle of the shack. Hope suddenly sprung to life within her, but died moments later when she saw that neither of them was Severus.

"Amadeus, Rawden; you're late!" Froggate said angrily.

Amadeus merely glared at him, then said, "Well Froggate, where is he?"

"He'll be here, soon."

"_Soon_?" Amadeus said, sneering. "What good is that to us?"

"I don't trust him, Amadeus," Rawden said, removing his wand from the folds of his cloak, pointing it at Froggate. "How do we know you ain't playing us for fools?"

Holding his ground, Froggate said, "Even the three of us together would be no match for Snape…"

Hermione felt her heart constrict. _Oh gods, Severus! _

"You said you could bring him to us," Amadeus growled, cutting Froggate off. "We don't have time for this, Rawden. Dispose of him."

"No! Wait!" Froggate held up his hands. "I swear to you, Snape _will_ be here."

"You're more of a fool than I thought," Amadeus removed his own wand. "Give me one good reason why I should trust you?"

Froggate motioned towards Hermione. "Her."

Hermione wished she could melt into woodwork as the two wizards turned around and stared at her. Their eyes widened, but their disbelief quickly faded as their lips twisted into evil grins. No longer caring if they saw her whispering a spell, she lifted her hand, hurling Froggate against a wall. Having the element of surprise, she sent Amadeus on the same path through the air as Froggate. But before she could utter another incantation, her body was once more trapped in a binding spell.

"That was very bad form, Miss Granger" Rawden hissed.

Hermione's blood curdled. It was _them_. An unspeakable, almost tangible terror wrapped itself around her like a shroud. Rawden's murderous gaze bore into her, thirsty for blood…her blood. Hermione's heart beat frantically against her chest – Froggate had delivered her into the hand's of death.

Rising to his feet, Amadeus spat. "Keep your wand trained on that hellcat, Rawden."

"Snape will be at your mercy," Froggate said, stepping up beside Amadeus. He would teach Hermione a lesson in manners later. "He'll do anything to keep her safe."

Amadeus untied a bag of galleons from his belt, tossing it at Froggate. "You came through after all, Froggate."

Feeling the weight of the bag, Froggate protested, "This isn't the amount we agreed on,"

Glowering at him menacingly, Amadeus said, "You'll get the rest of your money, but only _after_ we have Snape."

Froggate glanced towards Hermione. "And I want your assurance that Professor Granger will be unharmed."

Rawden pressed the tip of his wand into the soft flesh of Froggate's throat. "You're in no position to be making demands, Froggate. She's a mudblood; she deserves what's coming to her."

Froggate swallowed hard. "Forgive me…I…."

"Good. Now, send word to Snape and tell him where to find his precious little mudblood…and you will write exactly what I say."

It all finally made sense. Hermione knew now why Froggate had brought her here. He didn't just want her money, he wanted _her_. She closed her eyes, anguish piercing her heart. His bitter, twisted jealously was going to cost her everything.

**~x~**

"Severus!"

Slowing his pace, Severus turned, arching an eyebrow at the wizard striding towards him. "Lucius, what are you doing here?"

Lucius' steal-grey eyes flashed with annoyance. "That Potter boy; he started a fight with Scorpius. Draco and Pansy are touring Europe, so I had to come and speak with Professor McGonagall myself."

It was on the tip of Severus' tongue to pass a scathing remark about Gryffindors, but for Hermione's sake he kept quiet. Although as far as he was concerned, the Sorting Hat had made a mistake with her. She should never have been sorted into Gryffindor; she should have been a Ravenclaw.

"Potter is as reckless boy, worse than his father," Severus said bitingly. In fact, Albus Potter was nothing like Harry, he was a bully, just like his grandfather.

"Do you have time for firewhiskey?" Lucius said. Merlin knew he was in need of a drink.

"Of course," Severus said. "I'll meet you in the dungeons shortly. I need to see to Hermione first."

"Is she unwell?" Lucius asked coolly. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had grown rather fond of Hermione Granger.

A rush of joy flooded Severus' heart. "She's pregnant."

Lucius smiled. If anyone deserved some happiness in this life, it was Severus. "I think this calls for more than one firewhiskey, don't you?"

Severus almost smiled. Almost. "I'll meet you in half an hour."

He turned, one more continuing down the hallway, anxious to see Hermione. As he walked his thoughts were again dominated by his impending fatherhood. He wondered what his son would be like…would he look like him? Would he share his and Hermione's thirst for knowledge? One thing Severus was sure of was that _his_ son would not grow up afraid of his father.

Soon he reached Hermione's chambers, and speaking the password, he waited for the granite door to open. "Hermione!" he called as he entered.

Met with silence, he checked the bathroom in case she was feeling ill again. Nothing. Thinking that she had gone to see Madam Pompfrey after all, he scribbled down a quick note – if she needed him, he would be in the dungeons with Lucius.

A moment later he strode from Hermione's chambers to join Lucius. He just hoped that the blond wizard hadn't found the bottle of Bushmills Robert Granger had given to him.

"Ah, Severus," Lucius said, with a glass in one hand. "I hope you don't mind I took the liberty of opening a new bottle…Oh, and a student brought a letter for you, said it arrived by owl about twenty minutes ago."

Severus curbed his annoyance…he would have find a better place to hide his whiskey next time. Walking to the mahogany desk he picked up the letter. He turned it over in his hands, breaking the wax seal.

_Snape, _

_If you wish to save your precious little mudblood, come to the abandoned shack in Allegheny Forest. Come alone. _

_You have one hour to show yourself, or this time we will finish what we started four years ago. _

Fear coiled itself around Severus, squeezing tighter with each breath. _They_ had her….but how? No one could get in or out of Hogwarts without penetrating its wards – unless that is, they had been granted access.

"No!" Severus slammed his fist onto the desk. "Damn him! Damn him to Hades!"

Fear lost its grip on Severus as white hot rage engulfed him. Crushing the letter in his hand he threw it onto the desk. He was going to find those bastards, and when he did, he was going to kill them.

"Severus." Lucius said, setting his glass down. He had never seen the younger man's face so black with fury. "What's wrong?"

"He's taken her." Severus ground the words out between clenched teeth.

"Severus, you're not making any sense!" Lucius said, sensing a strange foreboding settle on him.

"Froggate!" Bile rose in Severus' throat. "He's taken Hermione, and handed her over to the bloody knaves who attacked her."

"By the gods!" Lucius breathed. Old memories, terrifying memories crawled out from the dark corners of his heart. He had almost lost Narcissa and Draco in Voldemort's blood-thirsty rise to power. Had they died, he would have nothing worth living for.

BANG!

The slamming of the dungeon door jolted Lucius from thoughts. Severus had gone. In moments Lucius made after him, knowing he had to stop the younger wizard.

Like a man possessed, Severus strode along a passageway leading out of Hogwarts. Thoughts of Hermione in Froggate's vile clutches filled his mind. Each thought was darker than the last, only fuelling the raging inferno blazing within him.

"Severus!"

Ignoring Lucius, Severus kept walking.

"Severus! Stop!"

Lucius didn't have time for this.

"_Stupefy!" _

The spell hit Severus on his back, knocking him to ground. Lying prone, he groaned, cursing Lucius under his breath. He tried to get up but felt a crushing weight pressing down on him.

"Damn it, Lucius! Release me!" Severus demanded.

"So you can get you and Hermione killed?"

Severus clenched his fists, his nails biting into his palms. "What would have me do?"

"You're not a bloody Gryffindor, Severus, you're a Slytherin. Think like one," Lucius said.

**~x~**

Severus stood on the edge of Allegheny Forest, his obsidian eyes fixed on the shack where Hermione was being held. In the fading light he could see a lone figure standing watch at the door…waiting for him.

CRACK!

"What did you find out?" Severus asked, never taking his eyes off the light emanating from the shack.

Lucius stepped up beside him. "Froggate was overheard in _The Hogs Head_ last week,promising two wizards he could deliver you to them."

Severus turned his head sharply towards Lucius. "_Me_?"

"No one quite knows who they were, but there are rumours that your connection with Miss Granger has angered more than one pure blood extremist."

Severus barely heard Lucius' last words. Everything suddenly seemed so clear. Froggate had always believed he had stolen Hermione's affections from him. Severus gritted his teeth. Was that bloody git so deluded to think that once he was dead Hermione would simply throw herself at him?

Lifting his gaze towards the blood red sun, Severus knew it was time. Precious few minutes remained of the hour Hermione's captors had given him. Raw emotions still burned within him, but he knew he had to control them; Hermione's life depended on it.

As Lucius melted into the shadows, Severus walked slowly and stealthily towards the shack. He summoned the same steely detachment as he'd had to do during some of the Dark Lord's worst excesses. Drawing his wand, he gripped it tightly in his right hand. Stopping mere feet from the shack, he could make out the cold, sharp features of the wizard guarding the door.

"Ah, Snape," Rawden sneered. "We were beginning to think you didn't care about the little mudblood after all."

"Let her go," Snape said, his voice low, menacing. "You're quarrel is with me."

Rawden gave a low throaty laugh, "Oh no, we have something much more entertaining in mind."

Severus ground his teeth, his dark eyes ablaze with rage. But until he had Hermione safely in his grasp, he wouldn't dare raise his wand. "Let me see her," he demanded.

"As you wish." Rawden banged on the door. "Froggate, bring the mudblood out here… she has a visitor."

The seconds seemed to stretch into hours before the door finally creaked on its hinges. At the sight of Ambrose Froggate it took every shred of Severus' self-control not to utter the words, _avada kedavra_. Severus, however, quickly turned his attention to Hermione, locking his gaze onto hers. A knowing look passed between them; she understood what he wanted to do.

_Legilimency_, he said silently.

"_Hermione, are you all right? Have they harmed you?"_

Hot tears stung in her eyes. _"No, but I'm scared, Severus….our baby, what if they hurt him."_

Severus wanted to tear those three blaggards apart. _"Listen to me, Hermione; I'm not going to let them do that. I'm going to get you away from here. When I tell you to run, you run!"_

Panic shot through Hermione. _"No! Severus, I'm not leaving here without you!" _

"_Don't argue with me, Hermione. Lucius will make sure you make it out of the forest."_

"_Lucius, he's here?" _A glimmer of hope filled her. Lucius would even out the odds.

Severus clenched his jaw. He would do whatever was necessary to make sure to escaped. _"In the trees behind us. Once you're safe, I want you to apparate back to Hogwarts." _

"_You'll be right behind me?"_

He stared deep into her cinnamon eyes, not wanting to make a promise he might not be able to keep. _"I love you, Hermione."_

"_Severus!" _she cried out, but he had broken the connection.

Hermione, desperate not only to save her own life, but that of Severus,' too, rammed her heel onto Froggate's foot. Yelping in pain, his grip on her slackened. Scrambling towards Severus, she sought protection behind his tall, lean frame.

Her bold actions gave Severus the window of opportunity he needed.

"Expelliarmus!" Severus shouted, the spell sending Froggate hurtling against the shack's wall. "Hermione…run!"

While Severus blocked a spell from Amadeus, Hermione broke into a dead sprint through the forest. She glanced over her shoulder, stifling a cry as she saw Rawden charging after her. The sounds of the forest faded away, until all she could hear was the drumming of her own heart. She knew what Severus had told her, but she was afraid to apparate in case it harmed her child.

"Hermione, over here!"

_Lucius, thank Merlin. _

Racing towards the blond wizard, Hermione collapsed to the ground, breathless.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes, but one of them came after me," she said between gulps of air.

"I'll take care of him." Lucius helped Hermione to her feet, then removed his wand. "Severus wanted you to apparate as soon as you were able to."

"I can't, Lucius, the baby…"

"You'll be fine; Narcissa apparated many times while pregnant with Draco."

Hermione grabbed a hold of Lucius' arm before he left, her throat tightening with emotion. "Please Lucius, bring him back to me."

With that, she stepped back from him and disapparated.

A moment later, Lucius heard a rustling in the undergrowth. Concealing himself, he waited until whoever it was blundered across his path.

"Filthy mudblood….when I get a hold of her, I'm going to…"

"Lost something, have you?" Lucius said, blocking his path.

Staring into the face of Lucius Malfoy, Rawden stumbled backwards, his eyes wide with shock. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Miss Granger happens to be a friend of mine, and I don't take it too kindly when my friends are threatened by mindless ruffians," Lucius said acidly.

Rawden sneered at him. "She's a mudblood; they don't belong in this world." He began to raise his wand. "And neither do traitors like you."

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Lucius shouted first, and a flash of green shot from his wand, killing Rawden instantly.

Hurrying through the forest, Lucius soon reached the shack, and saw Amadeus' lifeless body lying on the ground. From inside the shack however, he could hear Froggate's priggish, self-righteous tone. Entering, he saw Severus looming over the charms professor, his wand pointed straight at him.

"You almost cost Hermione her life," Severus ground out the words.

"At least dead she'd be freed from you." Froggate scoffed at him. "Perhaps I should have thought of _that _sooner."

At Froggate's last words, something snapped in Severus. Pure rage coursed through his veins. "_Sectumsempra._" Severus said in a low ragged growl.

His vengeance satisfied, Severus turned and walked from the shack. Silently nodding his gratitude to Lucius, he disapparated to join Hermione at Hogwarts.

**~x~**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**~x~**

"_Crucio!" _

_Hermione's screams filled the shack, her body writhing in pain on the floor. Froggate loomed over her, his face twisted with malice. Flicking his wand again, he laughed mercilessly at her torment. _

"_Please…Stop," Hermione begged him. _

"_So you can go back to HIM!" Froggate spat, his chiselled features hardening._

_Gathering what strength she had, she said, "He's a better man than you'll ever be."_

"_He's poisoned your mind!" _

_Hermione glared at him with an expression of determined defiance, her taunting gaze daring him to do his worst, even while her body trembled with the anticipation of more pain. _

_A hellish fury burned in his cold grey eyes. "Have it your way, then." He raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra." _

"Hermione…No!"

Severus awakened with a jolt, his chest heaving. It was just a dream. Reaching for his wand he flicked it, lighting a candle by the bedside, the soft glow of the flame sending shadows dancing across the walls. The last lingering image of his nightmare faded as he stared down at Hermione sleeping soundly next to him. He lightly ran his finger tips over her soft silken skin, reassuring himself that was she real…that she was safe. After drawing the bed sheets up around her, he rubbed a hand across his unshaven jaw; he hadn't had a nightmare in months.

Knowing he would not be able to fall back to sleep, Severus slipped quietly from the bed. He lifted his dressing gown from a hook on the back of the bedroom door, putting it on before leaving Hermione to sleep in peace. Whispering a wandless charm, the small lounge in their new quarters was illuminated with light and the fire blazed to life. Sitting alone on the sofa, he listened to the wind howling through the castle's turrets. Soon his mind drifted back to the night he'd walked away from that shack in Alleghany Forest, leaving Froggate's body to rot where it lay. As he had apparated to re-join Hermione at Hogwarts he'd known he would have to answer for his actions. But, his own fate had mattered little; he would willingly kill again if it meant protecting Hermione and their child. To his utter astonishment, however, Harry Potter had arrived several days later with word that Froggate's death had been deemed accidental, and no further investigations would be carried out.

Hermione had slipped her hand into his, her voice trembling as she'd asked, "T-Then Severus won't be arrested?"

"No," Harry had said. "A report has already been submitted to the Ministry, and a statement given to the _Daily Prophet_ – neither of your names have been linked to Froggate's unfortunate demise."

"Why would you risk your career?" Severus had asked. He would have understood Potter sticking his neck out for Hermione…but for _him_?

Harry had fixed his green eyes squarely on his old Potions professor. "Because, Professor, after all you've done for the wizarding world you don't deserve to spend the rest of your days rotting in Azkaban."

Potter's words had left Severus speechless. Even though he had shared his memories with Harry, he would not have blamed the younger wizard for still harbouring resentment towards him. That day Severus had seen Lily's son in a new light; he saw past his Gryffindor colours…he saw past who his father was.

"Severus," Hermione's groggy voice drew him from his thoughts. "What are you doing up? It's the middle of the night."

"I couldn't sleep, and didn't want to wake you," he said. It was a half-truth. "Go back to bed, it's cold out here."

Ignoring him, she padded across the lounge, settling herself beside him on the sofa. She wrapped an arm around his waist resting her head on his shoulder. Severus held her close, caging the macabre thoughts that still lurked in the dark corners of his mind.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked, combing her fingers through his hair.

Staring at the fire's orange flames, he said, "You."

Hermione's lips curved in a warm smile, but it quickly faded as she glanced up at him. His pale features were as impenetrable as granite, but his eyes failed to hide the roiling thoughts tormenting him. Lowering her gaze, she felt her throat tighten with emotion. Had the nightmares returned? She didn't dare voice her thoughts though as Severus was not aware she knew of them. Some nights his terrified cries had chilled her to her core, but she had lain still, not wanting him to know she had heard him. It had been so hard not to reach out to him, to comfort him, but he would only have pushed her away. _I don't need your pity, Hermione_…that's what he would have said. Instead, she had waited until he had slipped from the bed, then silently wept into her pillow.

Kissing him lightly on his throat, she said, "Come back to bed, Severus."

"You go," he said. "I'll only keep you awake with my tossing and turning."

He was wrong.

She couldn't sleep unless he was with her. The evenings he was on duty, walking the hallways, she lay awake, afraid to close her eyes…afraid that she would be snatched away again. The warmth and protection of his body next to hers was the only thing that drove her fear away. However, she kept that herself. Severus had his own demons to battle; he didn't need to battle hers as well.

Wriggling free from his embrace, she rose to her feet, walked across the lounge and disappeared into the kitchen. If he wasn't going back to bed then neither was she.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Making a cup of tea," she said, then poked her head around the kitchen door. "Do you want one?"

Severus frowned. "You have lessons in the morning, Hermione."

"So do you, Professor," she shot back, then smirked. "'I'll take that as a yes then for tea."

He narrowed his eyes as he heard her rattling in the cupboards. She was a stubborn little witch. He was half minded to go into the kitchen and put her back into bed himself. But, he wisely decided against it. She would protest, loudly, and it would only awaken…

Too late.

Severus climbed at the same time Hermione exited the kitchen. "It's all right, I'll see to him," he said.

"He's probably cold," Hermione said. "There's an extra blanket in the second drawer, and when you…" Her voice trailed off as she realised she was telling Severus things he already knew.

"Just see to the tea, Hermione," he said, then added with a slight curl of his lips. "And a bacon sandwich wouldn't go amiss right now."

She arched an eyebrow at him, mimicking one of his infamous glares. If their son's cries weren't increasing in pitch with every passing second, Severus would have enjoyed engaging her in a battle of wits. Instead, he turned on his heels and walked across the lounge.

"It's all right, Lucian," he said soothingly as he reached his arms into his son's cot. "I've got you."

Holding Lucian in one arm, Severus scooped up a blanket and wrapped it around his son's tiny frame. Speaking softly into Lucian's ear, he gently rocked him until his cries became little more than helpless whimpers. Carrying Lucian back out into the lounge, Severus settled himself onto the sofa again, cradling his son in the crook of his arm. He ran his hand lightly over the black wisps of hair crowning Lucian's head, once more staring in awe at his perfectly formed features.

This was _his _son.

Severus still recalled the overwhelming emotions that had gripped him the moment Lucian had been placed into his arms. He had never thought he could feel such love for another living being. It was both exhilarating and frightening. It was all consuming. He and Hermione had both decided to name their son for his godfather; the man who had given Severus a second chance. Lucius Malfoy. A half-smile touched his thin lips, remembering the barest hint of emotion that had clouded the blond wizard's steely-blue eyes the day Severus had asked him to be his son's godfather.

"If only the students could see you now," Hermione laughed softly as she set a tray down on a small coffee table.

Severus arched an eyebrow at her, then handed Lucian over to Hermione, his stomach growling at the smell of bacon smothered in brown sauce. As he ate his sandwich, he watched Hermione run a tender finger along their son's cheek. She had taken to motherhood so naturally, while he felt as if he was stumbling around in the dark.

"He's going to look just like you, you know," she said, still staring at Lucian.

"Merlin help him," Severus muttered.

Hermione swatted his arm. "Do you honestly think it was your charm and charisma that attracted me to you, Severus?"

Severus merely grunted and continued eating. He wasn't sure _what_ she found so attractive about him, but still, he couldn't deny the satisfaction it gave him every time he heard her say it. Although if his son was to take after him, he just prayed he had inherited Hermione's nose.

Finishing the last bite of his sandwich, he moved closer to Hermione, draping an arm around her shoulder. She leaned back, resting against his chest. He heard her sigh contentedly, and soon her breathing deepened, settling into a steady rhythm. Sleep still evaded Severus, but he was more than content to keep a quiet vigil over his family.

_His_ family.

Once more a fierce, almost overpowering need to protect them gripped him. Ambrose Froggate may be dead, but he was certainly not the last of his kind. Severus' face blackened at the thought of the Charms professor, his arm instinctively tightening around Hermione. As long as he was alive, no one would ever have the chance to harm her or Lucian again. Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes, remembering how he had once longed for Death's embrace. He had no one, nothing worth living for.

Now, he had everything to live for.

**The End!**

_A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone who has followed this story from begining to end! I've had so much fun in writing my first SS/HG story! Also, I want to say a HUGE thank you to **Jenni**! You are amazing and your support has gotten me to this point. And Tracy, thank you for all your help! _


End file.
